The Apostle of the Sun
by li43101
Summary: Hinata Mori is about to start her second year at St. Pigeonations. After meeting Hiyoko, Ryouta, and Okosan last year, she's in for an even wilder journey when she meets the rest of the Hatoful crew that we all know and love. Rated T because of Shuu and Yuuya. Warning, everyone's in their pseudo-human forms, except for a few exceptions. There will be a lot of spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone and every-birdie. I'm li43101 (pronounced Lee-43-1-O-1 for those that are curious), and I decided to throw caution into the wind and do a Hatoful Boyfriend story. Since I want to get this story started, I'm going to keep this brief and get on with it. But first:**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC. Also, I'll be going off the manga for some parts of this story while other parts are off from the game. So be warned, there will be a lot of references to the manga.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, her mother, and Daichi Shizuka (as of right now, there will probably be more in the future). All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Mori Hinata, or Hinata Mori to those in the Western world, was a very normal teenager. Her mother and friends calls her Hina for short. She was 15 turning 16, and she lived alone with her mother. She worked during summer to help pay the expenses alongside with her mother, and she used to work part-time at a maid café. She's very proud of it, as she was quite good at her job. Her father's been missing for a very long time, so she doesn't remember much about him. Other than that, her life is normal, and she's just an average girl. Well, as normal as it could get.

You see, Hina goes to St. Pigeonations Academy. What kind of a name is that, you might ask? Well, it's normal considering that most of the intelligent population now consists of birds. A virus called H1N1 something to do with making birds smarter, along with killing humans who had no immunity against the virus. That is a story for a later date, though. For now, let's go to Hina's last day of her freshman year, when her life changed forever.

Back then, Hina had black-rimmed glasses, short brunette hair, and pale skin due to not going outside of her home a lot. It was morning, and Mori Hinata paid no mind to the noise going around her in class 1-2. It always got noisy before the teacher entered the room… but the noise level at that point was ridiculous. It's never been this loud before, and she would be surprised if the class didn't get a noise complaint. Hina figured it had to do with it being the last day of the year. She silently wrote in her journal, occasionally wincing when the noise got loud to the point where it was slightly painful.

Why is it that she got stuck in the loudest classroom in the entire school of the school year? Couldn't she have gotten room 1-3 instead? She heard that there was another human in that class, a girl like her. A boy who works at the maid café at the school, Kawara Ryouta (or Cooline as he's called there), is friends with her, and is also in that class. Most everyone else is of avian origin. For some odd reason, though, a reason that the government is still investigating, a lot of birds have turned into humans. They still had bird DNA, but they now were even more human-like. Hina never really paid attention to the news to see if they had found anything. Besides, it's highly doubtful that they can change the former birds back to birds. They have no clue how the change could happen, so it would be difficult to reverse it.

Soon the teacher entered the room, and the class immediately fell silent. He was a man in his early to mid-thirties. He had short black hair and dark grey eyes. He wore a black coat over his white-collar shirt and black tie, and wore blue jeans and black dress shoes. He was average height for someone his age, and he was a little feminine looking. This man is none other than freshman teacher Shizuka Daichi, and despite his dark colors he's a very nice and helpful person. Or at least, Hina thinks so. He's almost always found smiling.

"All right class, sorry to keep you waiting. I had to wake sophomore teacher Nanaki Kazuaki again. Anyways, I know you're all excited because it's the last day of the year, but please keep in mind that this might be the last time we're all in the same class together. I certainly won't be with you all next year, so let's make this day memorable," Daichi said. The class erupted in chatter again, causing him to sigh. He then looked over at Hina, who was sitting in the front row next to the windows. She had looked out there when the class erupted in noise again. And, as usual, not a single person talked to her. This is perfectly explainable though, as she doesn't talk much. Daichi walked to her. She looked away from the view outside and looked up at him when he came up to her.

"Hello Mr. Shizuka," She said politely with a slight nod. As per usual, Hina doesn't talk a lot. Daichi was used to this though, along with a lot of other teachers.

"Hello Hina. How is your mother doing?" He asked, sounding concerned. Hina smiled.

"She just got out of the hospital. She's doing well now," She answered. Daichi smiled as well, sighing in relief.

"That's good. Say, want to get some ice cream with me after school ends? I know that the café is letting you have today off. Consider it my treat," He said. Hina smile grew before she nodded. Daichi always seemed like a father to her. He was a great friend of her fathers. Ever since her father left, he basically took his place and helped her and her mother with expenses and other things. Just talking to him always brings Hina up from the dumps.

Everything changed when it became break time. She had headed to the cafeteria, which is something she doesn't normally do. Her mother, Ms. Mori, always made her lunch, even if there was something in the cafeteria that she would like. But, truth be told, she wanted to try some of the food out for once. It was how she decided to begin getting out of her comfort zone. When she arrived though, she saw that there was a bunch of commotion at one of the tables. It took some time, but she managed to get a look at what was going on, only to be left befuddled. There was a human sized fantail pigeon, wearing a freshman's uniform, having a temper tantrum.

"Coo cooo!" He yelled. Due to being around a lot of birds most of the time and due to having taken a class in it when she was young, she learned how to speak in 'coos.' She roughly translated it as, "This establishment lacks pudding!"

Ah. She's heard about him. This must be Okosan, the famous track running and pudding loving fantail pigeon. It's hard not to hear about him. A boy around her age, with blue hair and red eyes, was holding him from behind to keep him from rampaging. Hina recognized him, he was Kawara Ryouta, or Cooline at the maid café. Okosan must be a… friend of his. That's the best way she can put it now. In front of them both was a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She vaguely remembers Ryouta saying her name. Tosaka Hiyoko, right? She wasn't too sure.

"Okosan, calm down!" The girl yelled. Yup. The pigeon was indeed Okosan. Hina stood there for a few seconds before looking down at the paper bag she had in her hands. For lunch, her mother had made her melting rich pudding, as a way of celebrating her getting to the end of the year. The opened the bag and peered in, seeing that it was still okay. She looked up and saw that Ryouta was starting to lose his grip on Okosan. At this rate, if the bird gets loose, it's going to be a massacre of foods and possibly tables in the cafeteria. Hina walked up to the three silently.

"Um, excuse me? Did I hear something about this establishment lacking pudding?" She asked, to confirm what she heard. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Hina was kind of surprised by this. That was easier than she thought it was.

"Oh, hi Hina. Hiyoko, San, this is Mori Hinata, a freshman just like us. Remember, the girl I said that worked part-time at the maid café with me?" He asked. The girl slammed a fist into her opened palm.

"I remember now! Ryouta always told me that you were a rather shy yet very kind and helpful girl. I'm Tosaka Hiyoko! And this is Okosan. Please forgive San, he really likes pudding," She said. Hina shook her head.

"It's alright. I was only asking this because I have melting rich pudding. Want to have it Okosan? I wanted to get something from the cafeteria anyways," Hina said, holding out the paper bag. In a blink of the eye, the paper bag was gone, and Okosan was sitting down, eating it. Hina blinked, trying to register what just happened.

"Okosan is on the track team, and let's just say that there's a reason for that," Ryouta explained.

"I… I see," Hina said, stunned. She knew that he was fast. But she didn't know that he was _that _fast.

"Coo coooo! Coo cooo coo? (This pudding is delicious! Did you make this yourself, Hina?)" Okosan asked, already finished with the pudding and now looking at the short brown-haired girl. Hina blinked again, making yet another rough translating in her mind quickly.

"No, my mother made it," Hina answered. She's not surprised that Okosan loved it. She makes great food.

"Coo cooo! Cooo! (Okosan is now re-energized! Okosan will now run!)" Okosan exclaimed before he ran out of the cafeteria in a distance, leaving a trail of dust as evidence of his being there. Hina blinked once again.

"… Is he always like that?" She asked Ryouta, unsure of how to feel about this.

"Afraid so. You'll get used to him if you're around him a lot. And since you gave him pudding, you might not have a choice," Ryouta said.

"Okosan might even make you run with him. And trust me, being pulled along by a human sized pigeon as fast as Okosan isn't fun," Hiyoko remarked. It sounded like she was speaking from experience.

"I see… I'm sure I can handle it. My mother said that I should probably start exercising during time off from school to keep myself in shape," Hina said. After that, she found herself walking out of the cafeteria with Hiyoko to her right and Ryouta to her left. And the entire time they walked, Hiyoko fired questions at Hina. Hina answered them the best she can, always respond with a question herself and getting a response immediately.

"So, Hina, where do you live?" - Hiyoko

"Uh, I live in the town. My house is a block away from Ryouta's. Where do you live Ms. Tosaka?" - Hina

"I live in the wilderness a little way outside of town. After all, a high school girl can survive in the wilderness! Also, just call me Hiyoko!" - Hiyoko

"Okay Ms. To- I mean, Hiyoko." - Hina

"What are your parents like?" - Hiyoko

"Um, I don't really remember much of my father, since he left my family when I was 4. My mother's a kind woman, but she can go a bit overboard sometimes. It's actually because of that that she got into a car accident because of a speedy driver hitting her car. She's okay now though. What about you Ms. - I mean, Hiyoko?" - Hina

"My parents died when I was little. Ryouta and his mom took me in before I left and made myself a home in the wilderness." - Hiyoko

"I see... Sorry." - Hina

"It's alright. Anyways, do you like udon?" Hiyoko

"Um, I've never tried it before, so I don't know. What does it taste like?" - Hina

"It tastes delicious! You should try it out sometime!" - Hiyoko

They reached her class, and they departed ways. But before departing, Hiyoko gave Hina her email address. When she entered her class, she told Daichi about what had happened. He smiled and said the words that would change her life forever.

"Be friends with her, Hina. I have a great feeling that girl will be exactly what you need to break out of your shell."

When she had gotten home that day, the first thing she did was get onto her computer and emailed Hiyoko. Since then, Hina, Hiyoko, Ryouta, and Okosan – whom Hina learned is called San for short – have hung out. They all did different things when alone with Hina. She and Ryouta worked at the maid café, Hiyoko would teach her things that she learned from living on her own and different types of food that she recommends that Hina try, and as expected San made her run with him. It turns out that she was a better runner than she expected.

Without a doubt, meeting Hiyoko, Ryouta, and San in the cafeteria that day changed Hina's. In fact, if it wasn't for them, she would probably still be an antisocial girl who sat in my house all day whenever not at school, never seeing the light of day unless she had to go get groceries, go to work, or go to school. Her skin wasn't so pale, her vitality and endurance increased thanks to Okosan and Hiyoko, and upon Hiyoko's request she had let her light brown hair grow to waist length. She's even started becoming friendly with other kids and birds her age, and the people of the town. Of course, not all of it was without a cost. San did cause her to trip on accident once, causing her to twist her angle and break her glasses. She wasn't allowed to run for the rest of the break, and she had to get new glasses. She personally liked her new, teal-rimmed glasses. An unusual color, but I like it because it's unique.

Soon, the group of four will be starting their second year at St. Pigeonations. Hina had to admit, she was anxious about meeting new people. Still, she promised herself to go at it with her head held high, and a lot of confidence. She was excited to see what kind of adventures her and her friends would get into.

* * *

**A/N**

**And there's the end of the chapter! Are the canon characters a little OOC? This is my first time portraying the Hatoful Boyfriend characters, so I'm not sure if I'm doing it right. **

**Anyways, in the next chapter, Hina get introduced to Kazuaki (officially) and Sakuya. This is going to be fun. **

**This is li43101 signing off for now!**


	2. Kazuaki's Narcolepsy, Sakuya's Rage

**Hello again everyone and everybirdie. This is li43101 here with the next chapter. As promised, this chapter has Kazuaki and Sakuya. And it also mentions the name of a certain bird. And no, it's not Shuu or Yuuya! They're probably be in the next chapter though. Also, on a side note, everything will be in third person for now on. Unless, of course, you want everything to be from Hina's perspective. If so, I will do that. Anyways, let's get to the warning and disclaimer then:**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC (at first). Also, I'm going to be adding some things from the manga, the game, and even the Holiday Star game (though Holiday star stuff will come later). So, there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, her mother, and Daichi Shizuka. All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hina walked the usual route she takes to get to school, her lunch box in one hand, her dark blue satchel in the other. She has gotten a new uniform this year, and in her opinion, it feels odd. Last year she wore a white shirt with a vest, along with a skirt. She's not this year. Instead of a vest, she's wearing a blue jacket with black trim. Her skirt is also blue, whereas last year it was white. It feels odd, but not as odd as her long hair. She's still trying to get used to it, and she often have to resist the urge to cut it. The route she takes to school is rather quiet, but she like it. Besides, after meeting Hiyoko and the others, this is one of the only times she get to be in blissful silence anymore.

In her lunch box, she's bringing with her some melting rich pudding that her mother made for Okosan, some red meat for Hiyoko, and some food for herself. Ryouta said that he didn't want her and her mother to have to go through the trouble of making him something. Probably for the better of things, because she have no clue as to what he likes. She soon arrived at the gates to St. Pigeonations academy. She took a deep breath before walking through the gates and into the building. She took off her shoes when she got inside, and put her shoes and her lunch box in the locker assigned to her. She knows which is assigned to her, because she had arrived a week beforehand to make sure things were in order and that she got a locker. She went up the stairs (she almost shuddered, because she's never walked upstairs before), and headed to class 2-3, her homeroom class for now on. When she entered, the first person, or rather bird, she saw was-

"Oh, hello Okosan! I see you're in this class with me," Hina cheerfully said as she sat down next to him in the second row.

"Coo? Coooo! (Hina is in this class too? Glad to spend more time with you!)" Okosan exclaimed happily and as hyper as ever.

"I'm glad to spend more time with you as well, Okosan," Hina replied. Just then, the bell rang, and in came running Hiyoko being dragged by Ryouta. They took the only available seats in the front row, which was in front of the two, Hiyoko sitting in front of Hina and Ryouta sitting in front of Okosan.

"Hey Hiyoko and Ryouta. Looks like we're all in the same class together this year," Hina said. Hiyoko looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Hina! Hey Okosan!" Hiyoko exclaimed happily. Ryouta looked at Hina.

"Hey Hina, are you going to be working at the maid café again this year?" He asked. Hina shook her head.

"No. I'm afraid that my mother managed to convince me to join at least one club or committee this year, and she also told me that I don't need to have a part time job right now, because we can hold up with the money that we have. Can you tell the manager to keep one position free for me though, in case I need to start helping pay for expenses again?" Hina asked the blue haired boy, who nodded.

"Sure," He supplied helpfully. That was when the teacher walked into the classroom. He was rather pale, and had medium blonde hair that was kind of curly and dark yellow-like eyes. He wore a cream color scarf around his neck, making Hina wondered if he felt the heat at all.

"Good morning everyone! Err, I'm Nanaki Kazuaki. I seem to be your homeroom teacher this year. I specialize in math and… physics… and also some… other things… Zzz…" And just like that, he fell asleep. Hina remembered how Daichi often had to wake a teacher by that exact name. Well, it's obvious this is the same guy as Daichi often told her about. But, even with she heard, she hadn't expected him to fall asleep just like that.

"Sir! Wake up! It's homeroom!" Ryouta yelled. Kazuaki didn't wake up, much to the class's disdain.

"… He sleeps with his eyes open?!" Hiyoko asked.

"I heard that he does this from Daichi, a friend of my family who was also my homeroom teacher last year in case you forgot again Hiyoko… but I didn't expect him to fall asleep like that," Hina said. That was when Kazuaki jolted awake, from what, Hina didn't know.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Isn't it a little warm in here?" He asked. He then cleared his throat, and the door to the classroom opened. Slowly walking in someone who has to be the most stuck-up looking person Hina has ever seen, and that's just putting it nicely in her book. He was dressed in bluish prince attire, and had light blue hair and light blue eyes that matched his attire. He wore the expression that basically said that he did not want to be here.

"Everyone, we have a transfer student in our class starting today! He's an aristocrat that's come all the way from France! Please, introduce yourself to everyone," Kazuaki said, looking at the stuck-up looking student who was looking at everyone else in disdain.

_'He came from France? … Never met or even spoke to someone who was from France. This might be interesting,'_ Hina thought. The boy snorted after his eyes scanned over everyone.

"Hmph! I am a pure-blooded aristocrat! I've no name to give to commoners!" He said in a snotty manner. Hina stopped herself from rolling her eyes. That kind of attitude is typical of people who have been peppered all their life and haven't experienced some of the simple things in like, such as knowing how to use a broom.

"This is "No Name to Give to Commoners." Try to get along with him as best you can, class," Kazuaki said, causing some people to snort in an attempt to hold back their laughter and others to completely hold back their laughter, Hina being one of the ones holding back their laughter. The boy glared daggers at the teacher.

"His given name is "No"?" Hiyoko asked. Hina sighed.

"That is not it Hiyoko. In fact, I highly doubt that's even close to his real name," Hina muttered.

"I said "I've", not "I'm", you insolent dolt!" The boy yelled at the teacher. Sadly for the boy, the teacher had fallen asleep again already. The boy let out a frustrated sigh at this, before sitting down in the only available seat, which was on Hina's right. This was fine with her, this just makes things more interesting for her. Kazuaki woke up, and he started teaching, falling asleep a couple of times and being woken up by the rich boy yelling at him, Ryouta yelling at him to wake up, or by Okosan being Okosan.

* * *

_~ Later that day, during lunch… ~_

Hina and the French boy had no contact whatsoever during class. Hina actually doubted that he even noticed her. She believes that, since she's usually silence a lot of the time, she doesn't get noticed a lot. It was kind of like being a ghost, except you know that you're alive. Then again, she doesn't know how it's like to be a ghost.

She carried her lunch box, on her way to the cafeteria. But, when she had just entered the cafeteria room when she saw that Hiyoko, pulling along Ryouta, and accompanied by Okosan, was heading over to the French boy, and she knew that disaster was about to happen. She walked faster than she normally does, so she can get to the group a little more quickly.

"Hey! Hey, No Name to Give to Commoners!" Hiyoko called out. Hina had to stop herself from laughing again. Hiyoko was never the smartest person, but her intentions are kind, just like Hina's overprotective mother. The boy glared at Hiyoko, who was smiling that cheerful smile of hers.

"Insolent primate! That is NOT my name! Do not insult me! My name is Shirogane le Bel Sakuya!" The boy, Sakuya, yelled, just as Hina joined the group.

"Whoa… no matter which one you use that's a hard name to keep track of!" Hiyoko said. If this was an anime, Hina knew she would be sweat dropping. It wasn't that hard of a name to remember, nor was it difficult for Hina herself to figure out which part was the last name and which was the given name.

"Coo cooo, cooo!? (Which parts are the last name, and which are the given name!?)" Okosan asked. Sakuya glared daggers at Okosan.

"You can't even figure that much out? How low are this school's standards if they let an imbecile like you in!?" Sakuya yelled. He has yet to take notice of Hina, but then again, people who have never met Hina take a little while to notice her. That's about to change though.

"To be fair, Okosan here is on a sports scholarship," Hina said. Sakuya quite literally jumped an inch or two off the ground, and the look on his face would have gotten a lot views on YouTube. Hiyoko actually snorted at this, and Hina herself smiled slightly in amusement.

"W- When on Earth did you get here?!" He exclaimed.

"… I've been here since you said your name," Hina answered bluntly.

"Coo cooo coo, coooo…. Coo! (Okosan thinks the given name is, ummmmm… The "le!")" Okosan exclaimed, bringing the attention back to him. Cue Hina and Ryouta face palming, Hiyoko looking at Okosan with a 'is that really it?' look, and Sakuya glaring at the human-sized bird.

"IT IS NOT, YOU WORTHLESS CUR!" Sakuya yelled loudly at Okosan.

"Okosan, the given name is Sakuya. The "le" is part of the last name," Hina explained.

"Cooo…. Coo cooo! Coooo! (Ohhh… I get it now! Thanks Hina!)" Okosan exclaimed. Sakuya smiled at Hina, and she had a feeling as to what was about to come up.

"Finally, someone with enough intelligence to tell which parts are the last name and which are the given name. Who might you be?" He asked.

"I'm Mori Hinata, but my friends call me Hina," Hina answered.

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, even if you ARE of a lower blood line," Sakuya said. Hina would be sweat dropping again if this was indeed an anime. Also, did she just bond with a stuck-up aristocrat? What has she just started?

"Hey, aren't you going to ask for our names?" Hiyoko asked, her hands on her hips. Sakuya gave her annoyed look.

"Why should I? I have no wish to speak to inferior beings with inferior intelligence," He said. Hina felt the tension rise, and knew that Hiyoko was going to give Sakuya either a hard lecture or preform some Ace Attorney level finger pointing and judge him… But then, this happened.

"COOO COOOO COOOOOO!" Okosan exclaimed, the words meaning nothing, as he head-butted Sakuya's chest hard, sending him flying backwards a few feet and onto the floor. This definitely caught of attention around the cafeteria, as if Sakuya's yelling didn't do that already.

"Coo cooo coo! Cooo coo? (Okosan will not allow his friends to be insulted like that! By the way did Hina bring any pudding for me?)" Okosan asked. Hina would once again be sweat dropping if she could.

"My mother figured that you would be asking me that so she made you melting rich pudding again," Hina said, going over to the cafeteria table and opening her lunch box, and brought out the pudding. In literally a blink of an eye, as expected, Okosan started eating the pudding. And, once he was done, he said something about training, and left the cafeteria with a huge dust trail in his wake. Sakuya just stared in the direction that Okosan ran off in, still on the ground.

"… Dare I ask?"

"Yes, he's pretty much like that all the time… Just don't make fun of him, us, or pudding and you'll be fine," Hina answered.

"… As expected of Okosan," Ryouta said with a sigh.

"… Seriously though, it's important that you know our names!" Hiyoko asked. Sakuya glared at her as he got up and straightened his uniform.

"And why should I?" He asked. Hiyoko looked over at Hina, and the long-haired brunette knew that she wanted her to explain.

"Well, for one thing, you're stuck in the same classroom as us. You're bound to know everyone's names eventually. Also, bear in mind that one of the only ways for you to avoid knowing everyone's names is to transfer, but it's your choice," Hina explained. Sakuya blankly stared at Hina for a few moments before sighing deeply and turning towards Ryouta and Hiyoko.

"Fine… What are your names?" He asked, sounding thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm Tosaka Hiyoko!" Hiyoko said cheerfully, like usual.

"And I'm Kawara Ryouta. Nice to meet you Sakuya," Ryouta said politely. Sakuya sighed again, though this sigh wasn't as deep as before. Something told Hina that this year was going to be a long one. Oh so long. And very interesting.

* * *

_~ Later that day, again… ~_

It was world history, the class period before they could all go home. And, as expected, Kazuaki fell asleep. But, on the bright side, he had already given out the lecture. So, now, everyone was simply talking. Although Hina caught Sakuya glaring at Okosan – who was too busy running laps around the room to notice Sakuya glaring daggers at him – out of the corner of her eye a few times, but she kind of expected that. Sakuya has yet to make a move to wake Kazuaki up. Then again, he probably deems it as pointless right now, seeing as he was both done with the lecture, school's almost over, and Kazuaki would probably just fall asleep again.

"Hey, Hina. Which committee do you plan on joining?" Hiyoko asked, turning her body slightly in order to face the long-haired brunette. Hina shrugged.

"I'm thinking about joining about the library committee, but I haven't decided yet. Besides, we don't really have to worry about it until tomorrow, so I'll wait to see what my options are then and then decide," Hina said, continuing to work on the assignment Kazuaki gave them for math, not that she really needed to do that. She already finished it. She was just making it look neat.

"I see… What about you Sakuya? Have you decided on which committee to join?" Hiyoko asked, now turning her attention to the aristocrat next to Hina. Hina looked over at him, and saw that he had a smirk on.

"What a foolish question, Tosaka! I already hold the position of highest power here!" He exclaimed. Hina took about two seconds to realize what he was talking about.

"… So you're the president of the Student Council?" She asked.

"Precisely Mori," Sakuya said happily before looking at her and adding, "And a bit of a suggestion? You would make a great vice president. I can already tell." Hina wasn't sure if that was good for bad or not…

"Ehhh?! But, the Student Council is decided by election…" Hiyoko complained. Sakuya glared at her and slammed his desk.

"Aristocrats have no need for elections!" Sakuya yelled.

_'… Doesn't he know that we're in a democratic country? … Actually, I think it's best to let his imagination be, because who knows what he'll do if we tell him otherwise,'_ Hina thought.

_'Doesn't he know **ANYTHING** about democracy?!'_ Hiyoko thought. That was when the bell rang and Kazuaki jolted awake.

"That's all for today. Stay safe everyone," He said. Hina smiled, getting her things and walking out of the classroom. Okosan quickly caught up to her when she reached the stairs.

"Coo cooo coo? (Has Hina decided if she will join the track team?)" He asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. My doctor told me not to take track after I sprained my ankle two weeks ago when we were training. I might be able to join later, but I'm not too sure," Hina said when they finished climbing down the stairs and headed towards the lockers.

"Coo cooo… Cooo coo cooo! (Okosan feels bad for making that happen… Promise Okosan that you will join next year!)" Okosan cooed. Hina smiled, lightly laughing, and nodded.

"I promise to join next year," She said as they reached the lockers. She went to hers and got her things.

"See you-" Hina started to say, but before she could finish, Okosan ran out of the building, leaving a trail of kicked up dust behind him like usual. Hina sighed as she started to walk home. Maybe she will join the Student Council, so she can keep an eye on Sakuya. But she also wants to join the library committee. Of course, she could always do both. Maybe she'll do that. Her mother would definitely be happy if she was a part of two school committees.

Hina soon arrived at home, and saw that her mother's car was parked in the driveway. Her mother's boss must have given her a day off. Hina smiled as she walked into the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" She called out as she took her shoes off. Her mother then walked out. She had short, straight brown hair and brown eyes, like Hina's.

"Hey Hina, how was school?" She asked. Hina smiled as she set the lunch box on the table.

"It was great! I'm in the same class as San, Ryouta, and Hiyoko this year. There's also a transfer student. He came all the way from France, and is rather stuck-up. Transferring is never easy though, so I can't really blame him that much. But enough about me, how was work?" Hina asked her mother, looking at her with bright lights in her eyes. Her mother worked at a weekly manga shounen magazine as a picture editor. Her boss and she get along really well. Hina's even met him a few times. He's seems a little narcissist, but that could just be her. Her mother smiled.

"Mr. Nishikikouji is the same as ever. Though he did get angry when an editor try to ask him to check the coloring on one page while he was in the middle of a photo session. I quickly took care of that problem though and looked at it myself. So, work was the same as ever," Her mother answered. Her boss, Nishikikouji Tohri, always does things like that, so it's no surprise that he got angry when he was in the middle of a photo session. Hina smiled at the thought of Tohri being angry.

"That's good. I'm going to go up to my room for a bit. I'll be back downstairs for dinner," Hina said before heading upstairs with. This indeed was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

**A/N**

**It's honestly harder than I expected to write Sakuya. I think I'm getting the hang of it though. Also, yes, Hina's unnamed mother works for Tohri. You can imagine that Hina's mothers has an interesting job life. Anyways, next chapter, Sakuya gets angry and Kazuaki falls asleep during. But that's all normal. But will we be meeting more of our favorite Hatoful Boyfriend characters, so stay tuned. This is li43101 signing off for now!**


	3. Faces, New and Old

**Hello again everyone and everybirdie. This is li43101 here with the next chapter. A lot of other Hatoful characters are introduced in this chapter! We're even going to get a bit of back-story, and see which committee Hina will join; Student Council, Library Staff, or both. Maybe Hiyoko will convince her to do all of them with her. Anyways, let's get to the warning and disclaimer then:**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC (at first). Also, I'm going to be adding some things from the manga, the game, and even the Holiday Star game (though Holiday star stuff will come later). So, there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, her mother, and Daichi Shizuka. All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hina entered the classroom and was greeted with a rather unusual sight, which is saying a lot. Standing behind the podium where the teacher usually is, Sakuya stood there, a fist on the stand and another one clutching the side. He was looking (more like glaring) at Hiyoko, Ryouta, and San who were all there, all looking confused (as if that was possible in the case of Okosan). And Hina thought she was here early.

"Um… Did I miss something?" She asked, completely confused. Sakuya looked over at her and smiled – or was that a smirk? It probably is – in that snobbish way of his.

"Ah, Mori, you're just in time. Please, take a seat," He said, gesturing to her seat. Confused, Hina obeying Sakuya's request, which genially sounded like a request. That probably wasn't going to happen a lot. Besides, the sooner she does, the sooner she can find out what the heck is going on.

"Good, now that we're all here, I'd like to discuss on who would like to join me for the student council," Sakuya said.

"Wait, you holding this meeting just to see who's going to be on the council with you?" Ryouta asked, sounding astounded. Sakuya glared at him.

"It's more complicated than that, Kawara! After all, it is my duty to make sure my underlings are doing their job properly. And what better way of doing that then to ask on what you all plan to do after school. And since you spoke first, let's start with you, Kawara," He said, sounding slightly annoyed. Ryouta was surprised by this turn of events.

"Um… Well, I can't exactly join a committee, because I have to take care of my mom…" He said.

"Very well then. You're dismissed," Sakuya said, waving a hand towards the door. Now they all were surprised. Ryouta, however, got up and left the classroom.

"Now then, Oko-"

"Coo cooo! (Okosan has time only for the track team, and running he shall do!)" Okosan exclaimed before Sakuya could finish. And, in a split second, where Okosan had been was now replaced by a dust cloud, trailing his path through the door that was opened in that split second but was now closed again. Hina and Hiyoko sat there, blinking, while Sakuya stared wide-eyed at where Okosan _used_ to be.

"… Again, dare I ask?"

"Yes, he's always that enthusiastic about running," Hina answered before sighing. Sakuya eventually shook his head.

"Well, back to the matter at hand. What about you two?" He asked the two girls.

"I'm plan on joining the Student Council, Mr. President!" Hiyoko exclaimed with a smile, saluting him.

"I don't think he needs a boost in ego, Hiyoko," Hina muttered. Sakuya didn't seem to hear her, and smirked – she was sure of it this time – at what Hiyoko said.

"Very well, Tosaka. What about you, Mori?" He asked, now looking at Hina.

"I planned on joining the Student Council anyways, so you can expect me to be there after school if you call a meeting," Hina replied, giving him a small smile. Sakuya continued to smirk.

"Very well. We shall have a meeting after school to discuss your positions on the Council. This meeting is adjourned," He said, slightly slamming his fist on the podium before getting out from behind it and going to the door, telling Ryouta that he can rejoin them, and went to his seat next to Hina. Ryouta came back in and took his seat.

"Uh… should someone go get Okosan?" Ryouta asked.

"That mongrel deserves whatever punishment he receives. It's his own fault that he ran off anyways," Sakuya replied smugly. Soon after that, Kazuaki entered, carrying a stack of papers. Soon the rest of the students in the class entered, and then the bell rung, finally.

"It's time for everyone to decide what committee you want to join. As you all know, this school doesn't require you to join any club. If you want to you can, but if you don't then you're free to go home after school. And you can join more than one club if you want," He said before he got out from behind his desk and started handing out papers. Hina smiled as she filled in her choices with her mechanical pencil.

"Hey, Hina. Are you going to do them all? I know I am," Hiyoko whispered to her, having turned around in her seat. Hina looked up at Hiyoko.

"Hiyoko, I'm not joining every single club. You tried to convince me over break, but like I said, you have better luck convincing a concrete wall to move," She whispered back, not faltering in her expression at all. Hiyoko sighed.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that… Oh well. Well, I know you're doing the Student Council. Are you doing any others?" Hiyoko whispered. Hina gave her friend a small smile and a glint in her eye.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," She whispered back. Hiyoko sighed once again.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that as well… It's so hard to get information out of you," Hiyoko said before turning back around in her seat. Hina rolled her eyes before she got up, grabbing the piece of paper, and going up to the front and handing it to Kazuaki, who was amazingly awake.

"Here you go Mr. Nanaki," She said with a small smile. Kazuaki smiled and took it.

"Thank you Ms. Mori," He said. Hina bowed slightly and went back and sat down in her seat. Soon after, everyone was done and had given them to Kazuaki.

"That's everyone, isn't it? Have fun!" Kazuaki exclaimed. After that, he dozed off, which was typical.

* * *

_~ During Break… ~_

Hina managed to get to the library without Hiyoko, Ryouta, or Sakuya seeing her. She wanted to do some reconnaissance before she takes her shift in the library committee. She also wanted to see what kind of books the library had. She hadn't been here at all last year, so she's curious. Going to one section, she found one of her favorites, Night on the Galactic Railroad, and took it to one of the tables and sat down. She might just have to throw the idea of reconnaissance out the window for the sake of good reading. Soon though, she felt a shiver. At first she ignored it, because she always heard that the library was unreasonably cold. But she soon realized that the cold feeling was one she only gets if she was being watched. Lowering the book, she looked forward and saw a boy she's never seen before staring at her book from the corner of the library, at the table across from hers.

He had shoulder-length green hair and orange eyes. He wore a green tie, white-collar shirt, a beige-like colored vest, blue jeans, and his shoes were the same color as his vest. He was a freshmen, she realized. Because she wore around the same clothing she did last year.

"… Do you want to read this book? I wouldn't mind. I've already read it," Hina said. The boy blinked and flinched, looking away.

"… Yes please…" The boy said. Maybe it was just Hina, but he sounds kind of sad… and kind of monotone. She looked at the book in her hands and closed it, getting up and going over to the boy and handing him the book.

"Here you go… I'm Mori Hinata, a sophomore. My friends call me Hina though. What's your name?" Hina asked in a polite tone. The boy stared at the book for a few seconds before gently taking it from her hands.

"… Fujishiro Nageki… Freshman… You wouldn't happen to be friends with a Miss Tosaka, would you?" He asked. Hina blinked.

"Actually, yes, I am… She came here during break yesterday and bothered you, didn't she?" She asked. She suddenly remembered that Hina said that she had some books to return during class yesterday before break. So, it's more likely than not that Hiyoko met and bothered Nageki. Said boy nodded. Hina sighed at this.

"I apologize for her. She does that a lot, and it can't be helped," Hina said. The boy opened the book to the first page of the story.

"It's all right. Not very many people notice me anyways, so it was a nice change to talk to someone," Nageki said.

"I know the feeling… Well, it was nice talking to you Nageki. I'll see you later," Hina said, turning around and walking away.

"Goodbye Miss Mori," She heard Nageki say, causing her to smile. She started making her way to the stairs when she rounded a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hina said, backing up quickly and smiling sheepishly, her eyes closed from the embarrassment.

"Why, it's no problem, Mon Amie. Oh, you're Mori, right?" She heard a flirtatious, somewhat French voice say. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at none other than Sakazaki Yuuya. He had messy hair similar to Sakuya's in color, only darker, and the same color eyes. He wore yellow rimmed glasses, a much fancier jacket, a collar-white shirt, a loose dark yellow tie, two dark yellow hairpins, blue jeans, and dress shoes. Hina has heard of him, he's the upperclassman who's a flirt. The question went through her mind quickly.

"Yes, I'm Mori. And you're Sakazaki, correct?" She asked. The boy smiled.

"Well, I didn't know I was so well-known. Well, yes, I'm Sakazaki. Hiyoko told me about you a bit yesterday," He said. Hina wasn't surprised.

"I see… Well, it was nice meeting you Sakazaki," She said, with a short bow before walking around him.

"Just a moment Hina," Yuuya said when she took two steps away from him. Hina stopped, turning around and looking at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"First of all, you can just call me Yuuya. Second, Hiyoko tells me that Sakuya seems to have taken a liking to you. Is that right?" Yuuya asked. Hina nodded.

"It appears so," She said.

"Would you keep an eye on him for me? He's my little brother, so I don't want anything to happen to him," Yuuya said with a serious expression. Hina was surprised a bit. Yuuya and Sakuya didn't seem to have a lot in common, other than the fact that they have the same eye color. She also heard that Yuuya was incredibly carefree. To say that he being serious was a strange sight would be an understatement. Nevertheless, Hina nodded.

"I will. That's actually why I joined the Student Council," She said with a small smile. Yuuya's serious expression broke into a carefree expression.

"I appreciate that. Thank you Mon Amie. I must go. Adieu!" Yuuya said before turning around and leaving. Hina smiled as she turned around and continued heading towards the stairs. It's nice for a change to meet someone like Yuuya, and Nageki too. She was in the hallway towards the classroom when she saw Hiyoko on her way to the class room. She quickly joined up with her and went into class with her.

When class started, they found out that it was an elective day, and the class chose math. Kazuaki dozed off as usual, but class was somehow good anyway. Ryouta wasn't there, and it probably was because Ryouta was in the infirmary. He always did have a weak stomach.

"How do they expect us to learn anything if the teacher falls asleep all the time?!" Sakuya complained.

"You got to admit, even though he falls asleep most of the time, he does a good job of teaching when he's awake," Hina commented as she did the problem he said to do. Which, in all honestly, wasn't really that hard for Hina. Sakuya was about to say something, but then sighed in defeat.

"You make a fair point Mori… But I swear, if I have to deal with this for an entire year, I'm complaining to the headmaster!" Sakuya complained.

"Fair enough," Hina simply said, not bothering to take her eyes off of her work. Soon, the bell rang, and Sakuya immediately left for the Council Room. Hina had gathered her things and was about to leave when Hiyoko grabbed her wrist.

"Say, Hina, can you do me two favors? I need to go give my papers to the track leader so I can join track, can you tell Sakuya where I've gone? And can you also check up on Ryouta when you get the chance?" She asked. Hina nodded.

"I'll go do that. No need to worry," She said. Hiyoko smiled as she let go of Hina's wrist and held the stack of papers in her hand.

"Thanks. You're the best. I promise I'll make it up to you later," She said before leaving the classroom in a hurry. Hina shrugged before leaving the classroom and heading to the council room. When she got there…

"… Sakuya, did you have something to do with the Council Room being transformed into a CEO's office?" Hina asked. The room was neatly cleaned and equally decorated. It reminded her a bit of Mr. Tohri's office, and her mother's as well. Sakuya smirked.

"Naturally. Do you think I would stand for anything less? This room used to be filthy. Better suited to rabbits than to us… Speaking of us, where is Tosaka?" He asked, his smirk gone, as he looked around for the other brunette.

"She had to go take care of something real quick. She'll be here as soon as she can," Hina explained.

"Hmph! Very well. Have you decided which position you will take? Tosaka will get one of the other choices should you decide," Sakuya said. Hina was a bit surprised that she got to choose but, then again, this IS Sakuya she's dealing with. She thought about it for a second.

"… I'll be the vice president."

"You wish to be my right-wing?" Sakuya asked, sounding generally surprised. When Hina nodded, he genially smiled and said, "Hahaa! You've got nerve. I like that."

… _Did I just get bonded with Sakuya again? He's awfully happy with my decision. Then again, who knows what will happen if Hiyoko is the vice president, no offense of course._

Soon after that, Sakuya left due to his impatience and he left the council room, going to find where Hiyoko was. Hina left as well, but for a different reason. She kept walking before she stopped in front of the infirmary doors. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Excuse me… Huh?" Hina asked when she saw her brunette friend in there.

"Oh, hi Hina!" Hiyoko greeted, as cheerful as ever.

"Hiyoko, what are you doing here? … You actually signed up to be a part of the infirmary? I don't see Ryouta, so why did to tell me he was here?" Hina asked, giving her friend a serious look. Hiyoko poke her index fingers nervously.

"Well… to be honest… I don't want to be the only girl working here. Can you please be a part of the infirmary staff with me?" She asked. Hina didn't stop looking at Hiyoko seriously, but soon she looked down and sighed.

"Fine! But you owe me for this," Hina said, pointing at Hiyoko.

"Got it! Anyways, we're only supposed to be cleaning things up. But don't touch the desk. Or at least, that's what Yuuya told me," Hiyoko said.

"I thought I heard that Yuuya was on the Health Committee. Anyways, let's get started. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can bring you to Sakuya so you can choose your position on the Student Council," Hina said.

"Wait, we get to choose?" Hiyoko asked her friend, who had started straightening the sheets on the beds.

"Yes, we get to choose. Don't bother trying for vice president, because that's my position," Hina said. Hiyoko sighed before she too started cleaning. When she finished, Hina felt that something was off. She looked over at Hiyoko, and saw that she was looking at the desk. Hina sighed before she walked to her friend and put her hand on her shoulder, causing the hyperactive girl to look at her.

"Hiyoko, here's a word of advice; when an upperclassman tells you not to touch the desk of a doctor who has a lot of controversy around him, don't touch the desk," Hina said, pulling Hiyoko away from the desk.

"But- … Wait… Do you hear… footsteps outside the doors?" Hiyoko asked. Hina strained her hearing and did indeed hear footsteps.

"Huh… Might just be a passing student or teacher."

"Maybe…"

"Who is this, Ms. Tosaka?" The voice made both Hiyoko and Hina jump and turn around. Standing behind them was a tall man with long brunette hair, dark-red rimmed classes, violet eyes, a dark purple collar-shirt, an amazingly stripped tie, a vest, a lab coat, jeans, and brown loafers. This was Doctor Iwamine Shuu. Hiyoko let out a nervous chuckle.

"This is my friend, Mori Hinata. I asked her if she would like to join the infirmary staff and she agreed. I hope you don't mind…"

"Ah… Yes… I know who Ms. Mori is," Shuu said. Now Hiyoko was confused.

"You do?" She asked.

"He's an old college of my mothers. He even gave me some advice on how to help her when she became sick last year," Hina explained.

"I must admit… I am surprised by your new look Mori… Did Ms. Tosaka have something to do with this?" Shuu asked, talking to Hina as if she was an old friend. Which, in all sense, was true.

"Yes," Hina replied bluntly. Shuu actually cracked a very small smile at this.

"I see you're still as blunt as ever… Very well… You may come here whenever you please… You however, Ms. Tosaka, have a schedule about what days you work on. I suggest you follow it," Shuu said, handing Hiyoko a piece of paper.

"Yes sir," Hiyoko said nervously.

"Thank you sir," Hina said.

"Since you two have finished, you may leave." Hiyoko grabbed Hina's wrist and wasted no time in leaving. The latter's going to have a very interesting year now, if working in the infirmary and as Sakuya's right wing was any proof.

* * *

**A/N**

**Again, it's hard writing as Sakuya. But I think I'm getting the hang of it. And I'm making it so that Shuu and Hina know each other because I want to. It'll make things interesting. Anyways, a certain bird will appear soon in a later chapter, so no need to worry. Anyways, I want to take this time to say something. I've noticed that in the forums for this section, there was only one, and it wasn't for RPing. Now, I am a very big fan of RPing because I think it is fun. I'd think it would be fun if I made one to moderate. Not only can people RP as someone from the Canon but they can also make their own OC's. Of course, that means I'm going to have to make an OC sheet, but this won't be my first time doing that. Anyways, that's enough ranting. Thank you for reading and please review-**

***CRASH***

**Anghel, what are you doing here?!**

**Anghel: When will I appear, Writer of the Sunflower's Prophecy?**

**Me: I told you that you will appear sooner than in the game, and that I plan on that being in the next chapter in the library!**

**Anghel: Ah… Very well. Farewell, Writer of the Sunflower's Prophecy!**

***CRASH***

**Me: … *sigh* So much for a later chapter. And before you ask readers, yes, I was talking about Anghel… I should've expected that to happen.**


	4. Enter the Angel

**Hello everyone and everybirdie! You know, one things encourages me to keep writing this story and that's reviews. They give me advice, cheer me up, and inspire me to work faster and harder. It's also know how people are reading my stories, but then again not very many people are in the Hatoful Boyfriend fandom. Also, I'm going to be going through days a bit more quickly now in order to speed things up a bit. Anghel will still be in this chapter, much earlier than he is in the game. Anyways, let's get this started:**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC (at first). Also, I'm going to be adding some things from the manga, the game, and even the Holiday Star game (though Holiday star stuff will come later). So, there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, her mother, and Daichi Shizuka. All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It took a few days, but Hina finally got to do staff duty in the library, with Hiyoko surprisingly. The first thing Hina noticed about the library was that it was cold. Ridiculously cold. It was also dead quiet, it was on the 5th floor, and there was seemingly no one there. At least they had a nice view. Hina shivered slightly at the somewhat unbearable cold as she concentrated on sitting at the reception desk with Hiyoko, who was bored out of her mind as she twiddled her thumbs, thinking.

"Maybe it's okay to close early… Aaah, I wish I could just spread my wings and fly away!" Hiyoko exclaimed, entering what Hina called Hiyoko's Fantasy Paradise; filled with action, violence, meat, and – it would be so silly to forget this last one – udon.

"In that case, jump out of the window, spread your arms, and hope that wings sprout out from your back or something." Hina's blunt remark earned her a glare from Hiyoko.

"Ms. Mori has a point, Ms. Tosaka." Hina and Hiyoko looked up and saw Nageki at the same table Hina saw him at yesterday, reading the book she had given him.

"Nageki!? When did you…?"

"I've been here all along," Nageki answered, answering Hiyoko's question. Hina wasn't sure who was better at being a ninja; Shuu or Nageki. They both have the silent approach covered, all they need are the killing tools and then they can be ninja's.

"You're thinking I have no presence, right? It's okay. I already know that," Nageki said, as if knowing what was on someone's mind. This caught Hina and Hiyoko off guard.

"You certainly seem to like this place," Hiyoko commented.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Nageki asked, looking up from his book at Hiyoko with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm…"

"I don't. Books are really nice," Hina quickly intervened. Nageki looked at her for a few seconds before his gaze returned to his book.

"… They are." Hiyoko gave Hina a grateful look as Nageki said that before looking at the freshman curiously.

"Why don't you join the library staff, Nageki? You could read whatever you want."

"He already reads whatever he wants, Hiyoko," Hina pointed out.

"Ms. Mori has a point again, Ms. Tosaka. Also, you shouldn't slack off, Ms. Tosaka," Nageki said. Hina could've sworn she saw a small smile on his face. This is going well for Hina. Can't really same the same for Hiyoko though, who was now rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

* * *

_**~ The Next Day… ~**_

It was the day of the hike. Hina made sure to pack some pudding for San, and of course something for herself as always. When they took a break, San ate the pudding that was for him and left to search for more. She was about to eat by herself-

"Unacceptable!" – when she heard Sakuya yelling, and she went to see what was going on, noticing how Hiyoko and Ryouta were eating together while Nanaki fell asleep standing up.

"What are you yelling about now Sakuya?" She asked when she was close enough.

"Why! Why do have to come to a place like this? And on foot!" Sakuya complained, looking at her with an annoyed look. Hina did everything in her power to not roll her eyes. By now she was far too used to his temper tantrums now.

"For one thing, it's a hike. You can't hike when you're on a vehicle or any other mode of transportation that doesn't involve your feet touching the ground. Also, it may have something to do with exercise but I'm not entirely sure," She pointed out. Sakuya didn't look any less annoyed. In fact, he seemed even more annoyed, if that was physically possible.

"Exercise? Foolishness! Exercise is for peasants."

"Well, exercise isn't actually the main point. It's actually for fun. Enjoy the change of scenery. Look over here! Isn't this a nice view?" Hina asked, gesturing to the area in front of them. At this, Sakuya remained silent as he walked over to her. Sakuya often reminded her of a kid with his temper. It was kind of funny, but at the same time it was annoying. They spent their break talking about plans for the student council. Hina didn't really mind. She didn't really know what else to talk about, at least with Sakuya she doesn't.

* * *

_**~ The Next Day… ~**_

"Err, I imagine you're all well aware, but…The sports festival is right around the corner. Please think about what you'll do!" Kazuaki announced at the beginning of class.

"Sports festival season already…?" Hiyoko asked.

"Apparently so," Hina answered.

"If it were in the fall it would conflict with the cultural festival, so it's always been in May," Ryouta explained.

"It's already May… a lot of time sure has passed already," Hina said thoughtfully.

"What are you going to do, Ryouta?" Hiyoko asked her childhood friend.

"I haven't decided, but… Probably the three-legged race. Somebody has to," He answered.

"And Okosan is going to be going for the marathon again, right?" Hina asked.

"Cooo! (Indeed, Okosan will!)" The pigeon exclaimed.

"What about you Hina?" Hiyoko asked, turning to look over her shoulder at her brunette friend.

"I was thinking about being a cheerleader this year… I may not be able to participate in excessive physical activity because of that sprained ankle I got over break, but I can at least cheer everyone on," Hina answered.

"You do always find a way to motivate people… What about you, Sakuya?" Hiyoko asked, now looking at Sakuya. He glared at the brunette.

"You can't possibly be expecting me to run in some race, can you?" He asked.

"Well, it IS a sports festival… is there something he can do that doesn't involve running?" Hiyoko asked.

"… He could be a cheerleader with me," Hina offered. Sakuya thought about this for a moment.

"The general in other words…" After the short pause, he smirked and said, "Very well. Leave it to me."

"Umm… I don't think that's…" Hiyoko started, but stopped when Hina whispered to her.

_"Don't tell him what cheerleaders are in this country. Just let him be in his own happy world."_ For once, Hiyoko didn't go any further.

"Also, the first-aid team is always shorthanded, so I'm sure they could use help if anybirdie or anyone still can't decide," Kazuaki intervened.

"That reminds me… Since you're interrogating all of us on it, what are you going to do Hiyoko?" Hina asked her friend with a stern look, who looked surprised.

"Uh… I haven't decided yet…"

"As expected. You always were indecisive," Hina said.

"As expected of a mere peasant." And as expected, Sakuya had to insult Hiyoko. At least that was still the same.

* * *

_**~ Later … ~**_

"Ms. Mori? Can I have a word with you?"

Hina looked over her shoulder and saw Kazuaki standing behind her. She turned around with a small smile.

"Yes Mr. Nanaki?" Hina asked politely. He might need help grading papers, since its break right now.

"Any chance you can go and find Okosan? He's been skipping class so I sent Tosaka to get him, but you know how he is. He's rather difficult at times," Kazuaki explained. Hina smile grew.

"No need to ask. I'll go get him for you Mr. Nanaki," Hina said.

"Thank you, Ms. Mori," Kazuaki said before turning and walking away just before he fell to the floor, snoring. Hina sighed, just as Daichi happened to have rounded the corner at the end of the hallway. He sighed and walked towards Kazuaki.

"I'll get him," He said, smiling at Hina, who nodded and smiled back before turning around, walking away. She stopped once she reached the track course, where Hiyoko was trying to catch up to the fantail pigeon.

"Okosan! You can't skip class, you'll get in trouble!" She called out before coming to a stop and bending over to rest her hands on her knees, panting heavily. Hina walked up to her.

"I heard the situation from Mr. Nanaki. I guess there is no progress with Okosan," She guessed. Hiyoko looked at her with a tired smile.

"He REALLY wants to run today. We know how he is," She said before lowering her head to get more breaths. Hina thought for a few moments before turning around and facing the track course.

**Hinata used Bribery.**

"Okosan, if you come with us, I'll have my mother make you two melting rich puddings."

And, in a matter of seconds, Okosan ran and leapt into Hina's arms.

**It's supper effective!**

"Coo! (Okosan will hold you to your promise, Hina!)" Okosan exclaimed.

**You have caught Okosan!**

"If I knew that it would've been that easy, I would've used bribery…" Hiyoko said as the two started to head back inside.

"That's why you use diplomacy first. It settles things in one way or another," Hina said.

"Hiyoko!" The girls and San looked ahead to see a very upset Ryouta.

"Where were you? Break is nearly over, and I didn't see you in the cafeteria at all."

"Sorry Ryouta. I had to get Okosan because he was skipping class again. I'm lucky that Hina helped me, or I would've been stuck out there for a while," Hiyoko said embarrassingly, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck. Ryouta's didn't look upset anymore as he smiled and nodded.

"Okay then. How about we all eat together to-"

***CRASH***

A loud crash emanated from behind Ryouta, and they all looked to see what caused it. A boy with long dark teal hair that was all over the place (except up), teal eyes, bandages over his left eye and chest (which Hina noticed had blood), a belt collar, piercing on his left ear that Hina couldn't identify, a cross hanging from his right ear, and a cross necklace. Hina vaguely remembered him. They shared the same classroom last year. She doesn't remember much about him, other than all the rumors she's heard about him that say that he's even more crazy that Shuu and more delusional than Okosan when it comes to pudding.

"You… are you the one who called forth this disaster? The one who invoked the Braud Taris of the Blue Sky?" The strange boy said. Apparently he talks crazy as well. Hina just stood there frozen. At least she can understand what San was saying! She didn't get anything that this boy just said. He sounded like a metal singer now that she thinks about it. Her mother used to listen to one too, what was his name? … Lu... Luca… Ah, yes, it was Luca Turilli! Hina looked over at the others. They were just as confused as she was, though Hiyoko looked horrified for some reason.

"Th- the blood! You're bleeding!"

"!"

"Uh… Hiyoko-"

"My chest… You are…!" The boy interrupted Hina, looking at Hiyoko. Does he recognize her? Sure seems like it. Though apparently Hiyoko doesn't know him.

"Ryouta, I don't think he understands Japanese! We have to get him to the infirmary!"

"Hiyoko…"

"Hina, we don't have time for-"

"Hiyoko! He's completely fine, calm down!" Hina yelled, causing her friend to shut up.

"Hina actually is right. He's the Luzon from the class next to ours. As birds, their plumage just looks like that," Ryouta explained. Now that she thought about it, Hina was hearing the sound of window crashing and nonsense from next door a few times, though the former is a lot more frequent.

"What, really!?" Hiyoko asked, now stunned more than horrified.

"Yes, really. And apparently he maintains it now that he is a human," Hina commented.

"The Apostle of the Sun is correct. I am Higure Anghel, the Fallen Servant of God, stained with the Blood of Sin," The boy – Anghel – said.

'… _The Apostle of the Sun?' _Hina thought. Okay, now she's even more confused. Where did that title come from? … Is it just because her first name means sunflower? Also, judging by the Luzon that Ryouta said, he must be a Luzon bleeding heart from the Philippines. That would explain his odd name and strange Japanese. Though the question of his personality is still a mystery.

"Agh! The corruption spreads faster than I expected… I had hoped to find it before it came this far…!" Anghel exclaimed, clutching his chest.

"Are you sure he's not hurt Hi-"

"Sleeping Servant of the Heavens!" Anghel inserted again, this time interrupting Hiyoko and looking up sharply at said girl. She jumped up, obviously surprised.

"Y-Yes…?" Hiyoko gave the others a confused look, unsure that Anghel was talking to her.

"Time is slipping by. Judgment draws ever nearer! You must find The Truth by the Light of the Red Moo- Gah!" Anghel exclaimed, clutching his chest even more now. "I must last… a little longer…! Be silent, Crimson Breast…!"

"You are hurt, aren't you?!" Hiyoko exclaimed.

"Because if you aren't, then you're incredibly good acting skills are throwing all of us off and it isn't helping!" Hina said. Hiyoko glared bluntly at her friend.

"Do not touch me!" Anghel exclaimed suddenly, causing attention to be turned back on him.

"Farewell, Edel Blau of the Blue Sky and Apostle of the Sun. Fat decrees that we all shall meet again!" Anghel exclaimed before rushing away.

"… Um… What?" – Hina

"Did that just really happen?" – Hiyoko

"I think you two might've picked up a weird one." – Ryouta

"Coo cooo! (And birdies thought that Okosan was weird!)" – 3 guesses to who said that

After that… brief moment of confusion in silence, Hina looked at everyone else.

"… Let's not discuss what just happened here," She said.

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Coo."

Soon, their class went to their elective classroom, which was music. Hina always loved music. She even knew how to play the violin. They sat in music class, with Hiyoko to Hina's left, and the other two behind them. Hiyoko kept looking at the pictures that were hanging on the wall above the chalkboard.

"I wonder what those wings felt like… they look like they're wearing ptarmigans on their heads," She said. Hina sweat dropped at this. Only Hiyoko

"Do you wish to mock the great masters, low-born philistine?!" Sakuya – who happened to be sitting at a table to the right of Hina – exclaimed, glaring at Hiyoko. She held her hands up in defense while Hina just sat there, not wishing to get in the middle of all of this. She has a feeling that this is going to become a regular thing.

* * *

**And, that is it! I will tell you, Anghel isn't easy to write, and I'm just getting it from the game. I did, however, find a Google page for, and I kid you not, Anghelism. That's right, Anghelism. Learn everything about the meaning behind Anghel's words with the thing. I have it on standby in case I need to use it to translate stuff. Anyways that's enough for now. Next chapter will be filled with sports festival shenanigans!**

**Thank you all for reading, and please review!**


	5. The Sport's Festival

**Hello everyone and everybirdie! In this chapter, sports festival. Among other things. Also, thank you ****SweetAngelXxX**** for pointing out that typo in the last chapter (which is fixed), for reviewing, and for following and favoriting (I know that's not a real word, but neither is everybirdie) the story. And, just for you, I quickly went to work on this chapter and finished it. It may be short, but it's the best I could get, what with the sports festival and whatnot. Hopefully the mental image of Ryouta in a maid outfit fixes that. Anyways, let's get this started:**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC (at first). Also, I'm going to be adding some things from the manga, the game, and even the Holiday Star game (though Holiday star stuff will come later). So, there will be spoilers. Also, this chapter will contain cross-dressing. If you're not a fan of this, then just skip the end of the chapter and you'll be good. If not, then you may just continue onward.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, her mother, and Daichi Shizuka. All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was now the Sports Festival. Hina was still going to be a cheerleader, especially since she can't to any intense physical activities. Of course, she had to make it through a crowd that was surrounding where the cheerleaders were supposed to be. Once she got through, she saw why: A brass band was preparing to play, and Sakuya was standing in front of them with a conductor's baton. Hina would sweat drop if she could.

'_Isn't a brass band a bit too much? Also, these guys look like professionals. Shouldn't the cheerleaders actually _be _from the school?' _Hina thought before shaking her head. This is Sakuya she's dealing with.

"You're here!" Sakuya said upon seeing her approach.

"Not cutting any corners like usual, huh, Sakuya?" Hina asked. Sakuya smirked like usual.

"Naturally not. Only the best from a Le Bel," Sakuya answered.

"Sir! Preparations are complete, sir!" A Horn player exclaimed.

"Your orders, sir!" A Tuba player exclaimed.

"Very well! Begin!" Sakuya exclaimed before the band began to play before yelling at Hina, "You! Join in!"

"Um… okay?" Hina asked as she went over to a set of… cymbals? It shouldn't be that hard. Though she had to admit, Sakuya's conducting is awfully flashy. Probably just he Le Bel style. Or it's just Sakuya's style. It's one of the other.

* * *

_**~ Later… ~**_

They played for some hours before Sakuya allowed them to take a break. Hina decided to spend that break with Hiyoko, who was in the first aid tent with Yuuya, patching up birdies and humans. Ryouta was also there, mostly because of his sick stomach.

"I heard you cheerleaders from over here. You guys sound like professionals," Hiyoko complimented.

"To be honest, Sakuya and I were the only _students _there. The other 'cheerleaders' actually were professionals," Hina explained. Yuuya chuckled at this.

"Sounds just like my brother. I hope he isn't wearing you thin, Mon Amie," He said. Hina shook her head.

"He's not. I got the cymbals, which is probably the easiest part," She explained.

"By the way Ryouta, how did the three-legged race go?" Hiyoko asked her friend.

"Not too bad, actually. We got second place," Ryouta said. Hina clapped for her good friend.

"COOO COO!"

They all were surprised by the sound of Okosan yelling and turned to look. It seems like Shuu was trying to feed San some kind of drink while they were under a tree. Hina slightly cringed when she saw Shuu force the drink down San's throat.

"Poor San," Ryouta muttered. Hiyoko nodded in agreement. On the bright side though, Okosan won the marathon… but Hina was pretty sure he would've won that even without drinking the drink Shuu gave him. Maybe it was just another one of Shuu's experiments or something.

* * *

_**~ The Next Day… ~**_

Class was about to start, and for some odd reason Hiyoko wasn't in class yet. Working at the first aid tent must've been exhausting, especially since there were a lot of bird injuries. Then again, Ryouta wasn't there either. But he texted Hina saying that he had kind of a rough day, so he's probably sleeping in right now. It's odd though; being in the classroom with only San and Sakuya to talk to since she doesn't exactly want to talk to her other classmates. Sakuya gave an angry look as he flipped out his phone in order to check the time.

"Hmph. They're going to be late at this rate," Sakuya said. Hina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Just then, Ryouta came in.

"Good morning, everyone!" He said. He was about to go to his desk when he realized that Hiyoko wasn't there and asked, "Huh? Hiyoko isn't here yet?"

"Coo cooo! (Not yet! She is late!)" San said worryingly.

"It is unusual for her to not be here at this time. She's usually here before I am," Hina commented. Sakuya simply crossed his arms.

"Hmph. You can tell one's worth by their timeliness. You can contact her, can you not, Kawara? Why don't you try calling her?" He asked, looking at Ryouta with an annoyed look. Just then, Ryouta's phone vibrated, and Hina's phone started playing her ringtone; a violin playing very well. The two went to grab their phones while Sakuya raised an eyebrow at Hina.

"Who is playing that violin?" He asked, sounding generally surprised. Hina flipped her phone open, a small smile on her face.

"That's actually me. I liked to play the violin so I decided to record it for my ringtone," She said as she checked what the message was.

"Ah. She was trampled by a buffalo on the way to school. She might take today off…" Ryouta explained as he sat down at his seat. Sakuya slammed his hands on the desk as he stood up, giving Ryouta a bewildered look.

"Wait, what kind of route was Tosaka taking to school?!" He yelled.

"Hiyoko lives in the wilderness a little ways outside of town," Hina answered. Sakuya turned his bewildered look to his vice president.

"Th-the wilderness!? One can live in that sort of place!?" He asked. Ryouta offered to answer that.

"I think it's usually impossible, but Hiyoko said…"

"_Of course a high school girl can survive the wilderness!"_

"… or, something like that. Cool, right?" He asked, before lifting his eyes to the ceiling as he went off into a daydream like state and saying, "Ahh, I want to become strong like Hiyoko, someday…"

"I'm probably not that far off from being strong like her, since I've run with San and I've been taking self-defense lessons at the request of my mother," Hina said. Her mother asked if she could take a self-defense class, since she's at work for a lot of the day. Hina agreed, not really minding the idea itself.

'_As expected of Japan… even high-school girls have the samurai spirit…' _Sakuya thought as he sat back down.

* * *

_**~ Later… ~**_

It was lunch, and Hina was spending it in the classroom. Why?

"Urrrghh… nnngh…."

Because she wanted to make sure Ryouta survived his stomach ache long enough to eat lunch before going to the infirmary.

"Ughh… my stomach doesn't feel well…" Ryouta complained, holding his stomach.

"At this rate, it'd be better to just forget your food and go to the infirmary," Hina said, rubbing his back in an attempt to make him feel better. She was sitting at Hiyoko's desk, since said girl wasn't even there. Okosan, who was also in the classroom with them, looked at Ryouta in concern.

"Coo cooo? Coooo!" (Are you okay? You don't look well!)

"N-no… I kind of have a weak stomach…" Ryouta explained.

"Coo coo, coo! Coooo!" (Okosan shall stroke it! He will flap until it hurts and hurts!)

"Wait, what?" Hina asked. Quickly, she took her hand away from Ryouta's back just as Okosan started hitting it with a repetitive wing attack. Which was super effective too.

"Ow! OW! W-wait, San! My back hurts so much I've forgotten about my stomach!" Ryouta exclaimed. Hina just sighed at the scene before she calmly ate the rest of her lunch. This definitely is going to be a long year.

* * *

_**~ Later, Again… ~**_

"Okay, good work, everybirdie. That's all for today. Be careful on your way home… Zzz…" Three guesses as to who that is.

"COOOOOO!" (Super Okosan Time has arrived! I will RUN!) San exclaimed, currently running laps around the room. Hina was kind of glad that Sakuya wasn't here anymore, having left already. Otherwise he would yelling at San, like usual.

"He was fast asleep all afternoon, and then he suddenly becomes energetic?" Ryouta asked, watching San run laps.

"Well, this IS Okosan we're talking about," Hina said.

"Oh, yeah. Right. My bad," Ryouta admitted.

"Cooo coo, coo!" (It's because Okosan is burning for the track club! Does Ryouta have anything he burns for in the afternoon?) Okosan asked. Hina had a feeling this wouldn't end very well.

"I go home after school. If you have to go that far, maybe I'm burning for my part-time job, but…"

"Coo cooo!" (If you run with Okosan you'll be burning as you go home!) Okosan exclaimed, grabbing Ryouta's arm. Ryouta realized what was about to happen.

"W-wait, San!" He yelled. It was all in vain because, in mere seconds, they were off, with Ryouta yelled, "Aah! Don't pull me! You'll tell my arm off! You'll tear iiiiit!"

Hina felt incredibly sorry for Ryouta as she got up from her desk and started walking home. Just then, she got a text from Hiyoko:

"_**Hey, listen, Hina! I fought the buffalo again after that! It was great victory!"**_

Hina never before shook her head so hard before.

* * *

_**~ Later, hopefully for the last time… ~**_

Hina fast walked to her old job at the maid café. Sakuya had apparently been told to go there by Hiyoko, and has gotten himself into trouble. Coolene (Ryouta's maid name) asked if she could explain the purpose of a maid to him and make it so the other maids don't attack him. Hina agreed, mostly because she doesn't want the Student Council President wanting to destroy something that is far beyond his reach. When she entered, she saw that Sakuya was back against the wall as the maids glared at him. Coolene, who was wearing a maid outfit, saw her come in and motioned her to go to the Sakuya. Calmly, Hina walked to the group.

"Calm down, everyone and everybirdie, I will handle this," She said. The other maids, wearing their maid outfits, turned to her with sharp looks, but stopped when the saw who she was and stepped to the side, allowing her to approach Sakuya.

"M-Mori? What are you doing here?!" Sakuya exclaimed, surprised to see her here. Hina held up a hand and gave him a serious look, silencing him.

"I'm here to defuse the situation. I was once a maid here, so let me explain something to you that you, Shirogane Le Bel Sakuya, can understand… People of all ranks must hold jobs, and the maids here always strive to practice the highest level of entertainment every day! Disguising themselves under assumed identities while thoroughly and easily completing the tasks given to them… you could say that the maids are- the modern day ninja," Hina explained in a serious yet casual tone. Sakuya's jaw dropped at the ninja part.

"M… Modern day… NINJA!?" He exclaimed before looking at all the maids around him and regaining his composure before saying, "Ah, I see, then… the fabled ninjas, the secret organization of legend, live on in a place like this even now… If you are ninjas, it cannot be helped. I withdraw my previous remarks. My apologies." The maids calmed down at this, some even smirking.

'_Wow, Sakuya really IS weak to the 'ninja' and 'samurai' keywords…' _'Coolene' and Hina thought, sweat dropping.

"Coo cooo!" (What beautiful pudding!)

"Okosan, the pudding isn't for you!"

"M-master, please get away from the pudding!"

"Oko, you dunce! Do you want to invoke the wrath of the ninjas?!"

On that day, Hina learned something. The lesson she learned is that the chaos is even worse when she isn't around. Along with the realization that letting Okosan see a pudding in a maid café, or anywhere for that matter, is a really bad idea.

* * *

**And, we're done! I'll admit, I wrote most of this just today. Must be some of my Christmas spirit at work. Or it's a Christmas miracle. Either way, I'm posting this chapter on Christmas. Anyways, next chapter will contain 100% more madness. Honestly I'm just waiting until I get to the winter part of the year. I freaking love Miru and Kaku from Holiday Star. That's it for now. I hope you've enjoyed, please review, and happy holidays!**


	6. General Madness and Tanabata

**Hello everyone and everybirdie, and welcome back to ****Apostle of the Sun****! I have no idea where that came from but I'm going with it. Anyways, this chapter will just contain general madness, some bonding between Hina and Hatoful characters, and more madness. It's Hatoful Boyfriend, what did you expect? Please enjoy.**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC (at first). Also, I'm going to be adding some things from the manga, the game, and even the Holiday Star game (though Holiday star stuff will come later). So, there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, her mother, and Daichi Shizuka. All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was May 27th. The first barrier for all students who make it this far is something Hina thinks is a bit easy; the midterm exam. Hina was smart, so it wasn't too hard. The questions weren't too difficult for her and were, in all honesty, really easy. That might just be her though. Today they were getting them back.

"Mori," Kazuaki asked.

"Yes?" Hina replied, fully attentive.

"You did excellent. Keep going like that and you'll do just fine. One day, you could surpass me. I'd love to see that!" Kazuaki seemed so proud of that fact, it made Hina smile. She always got perfect scores on her tests, since she's smart and all. He went over to Hiyoko, who found out that she did horribly. She groaned, upset that Kazuaki wasn't very happy, and turned around to look at Hina as he moved onto the next student.

"How'd you do?" She asked.

"I got a perfect score," Hina answered bluntly. Hiyoko was absolutely dumbfounded.

"What?! How is that possible?!"

"It helps if you actually study, Tosaka," Sakuya answered with a proud smirk as he looked at his paper. He got a perfect score as well. Hiyoko wasn't any happier. If anything, she was more ashamed of herself. Hina wouldn't be surprised if Hiyoko went to her for tutoring.

* * *

_**~ June 9**__**th**_

With the festival and the midterm over, there wasn't really much that Hina could look forward to at the moment, excluding summer heat. Doves smell kind of funny when it gets humid like this, but Hina doesn't mind. She's been around it long enough to know how to ignore it… Wait. There are a bunch of birds and humans in front of the staffroom. What are they doing? Hina walked over towards them and saw Yuuya.

"Yuuya! What's going on?" She asked, approaching him. Yuuya looked over at her, and – as if this is really a surprise – smiled flirtatiously in that way only he can do.

"Salutations, Hina! Brian won his seventh Pulitzer!" Yuuya gestures at a news clipping on the staffroom pin board, to which Hina read:

"_**Brian, the first Intelligent Pigeon, Crowned Again."**_

"Ah! I heard of Brian. He was the first intelligent bird who was also the first bird to get a blog, right?" Hina asked for confirmation. Yuuya nodded.

"He's a very skilled and insightful writer. He was the one who suggested that the dove Olympics be called the 'Pigeolympics,' He's extremely influential - the name was adopted right away," Yuuya explained further. Hina nodded, now remembering more about him.

"I heard my mother mention him from time to time, since she works at a manga magazine company and all…" Hina mentioned. Yuuya was about to say something, but his eyes scanned over her watch and he saw what time it was.

"… uh-oh, lunch is nearly over. Adieu, Hina!" Yuuya said before rushing away. Hina blinked a couple of times before heading to her classroom. It's a good thing she already ate.

* * *

_**~ June 22**__**nd**_

"Hey, Hina, want to go somewhere today during break?" Hiyoko asked all of a sudden one day. Hina was a bit taken back with the sudden question, but nodded nonetheless. First things first- Hina needs to deliver pudding to Okosan. They stopped by the cafeteria, where Hiyoko went to get her lunch.

"Excuse me! One half-dead fried rice, please!"

Hina looked around, trying to spy Okosan… Oh, there he is! … He appears to be throwing a fit… with Ryouta trying to hold him down…

"Coo! (No! This is wrong! A fake! A vicious lie!)"

… And now he's complaining…

"Coooo! (This is not pudding!)" Okosan exclaimed, trying to attack a plate of… something – Hina wasn't sure, and quite frankly she didn't want to know – even though Ryouta was doing his best to hold him back, his lunch to the side. Hina's just glad that Sakuya had some business to take care of in the student council room, otherwise he would be giving Okosan and stone hard lecture.

"I know! You said! So come no, let's eat outside! We can't horse around in here!" Ryouta pleaded, trying to drag Okosan outside. This caught Hiyoko's attention– took her awhile since she already got her food a while ago.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"San saw the pudding here and went nuts," Ryouta explained.

"Of course. This is Okosan we're talking about," Hina said.

"I stopped him from going on a rampage, but… Ow! Cut it out, Okosan!" Ryouta yelled, now glaring at the fantail that just pecked his hand.

"COOOOO! (Release me at once! My RAGE VOLTAGE is rising!)" Okosan exclaimed. Hina sighed and – before Okosan could struggle further – pulled out her brown bag that had the pudding in it.

"Okosan, if you don't calm down right now, you're not getting this pudding," Hina threatened, Okosan froze, looking at her.

"… Coo. (Hina wouldn't dare deprive Okosan of pudding.)" Okosan said bluntly. Hina gave him a serious look.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" She asked. Okosan immediately calmed down. Once he fully calmed down, he was allowed to eat the pudding before he ran out, fearing another threat from Hina. Ryouta and Hiyoko were stunned.

"That was really impressive, Hina. The cafeteria's safe thanks to you," Ryouta complimented. Hina smiled shyly.

"It was nothing. Besides, we all know that the last thing this school needs is a rampaging, wild Okosan," She said modestly. Anything to keep her friends from suffering the wrath of Okosan.

* * *

_**~ June 26**__**th**_

Hina sometimes wondered what math was good for.

Sure it was for credits, but just exactly what will it benefit from her in the future? She doesn't really plan to go into marketing, and there's no way she plans on being a banker or cashier of some kind. So why bother learning something that will be utterly worthless in the future?

"Coo… (Zzz…)"

"And now we can draw a line perpendicular to the… … Zzz."

Besides, math class seems more like nap time from Preschool. The only ones awake were her, Ryouta, Hiyoko (who was struggling to stay awake), and an annoyed Sakuya. It's a miracle they're learning anything.

* * *

_**~ July 7**__**th**_

Today is Tanabata, also known as the Star Festival. It a Japanese festival celebrating the meeting of two deities represented by the stars Vega and Altair. Hina's mother has the day off so – with Hina in a pink yukata with yellow trim – they both went to the bamboo tree set up in the plaza to make a wish. They arrived there a bit early. There were lots when she got there, and she recognized the handwriting of some of them.

"_**May mother stay healthy this year. And may my stomach get better. –Ryouta"**_

"_**Impossible n'est pos François. – S. Le Bel"**_

"_**Can you hear the song of the stars above? May they send you happiness, mon amie… ~Yuuya"**_

"_**Morning conference on 10**__**th**__** LEAVE 30m EARLY! Buy another alarm clock! May I wake up on time! Nanaki – Wednesday is garbage day! Remember!"**_

"_**Just who will be granting my wish and how? – Iwamine Shuu"**_

Hina smiled warmly at Ryouta's wish, rolled her eyes at Sakuya's and Yuuya's, chuckled at Kazuaki's, and felt bad for Shuu. She reads his with a sad tone, and she doesn't know why. Then she saw Okosan's – which was just a bunch of marks with a bird claw here and there – and laughed. She made her wish and left.

"What was your wish, sweetie?" Her mother asked Hina.

"Nothing special…"

"_**I wish for the wishes of my friends be granted, for my mother's work go smoothly this year, and for Hiyoko to stop fighting buffaloes. – Mori Hinata"**_

* * *

**A/N: Aww! She's so sweet! I'm so sorry about the short chapter. And to be fair, I wrote 99% of this today. I think that Christmas spirit I had before isn't just Christmas spirit. It might be adrenaline. I'm not sure.**

**Anyways, for those worried about our favorite library bird, don't worry. Next episode will contain 100% more Nageki, courtesy of the manga. In fact, the next chapter will take place mostly in the library. Nageki deserves more love in this story.**

**I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter. Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	7. Library Lunacy

**Hello everyone and everybirdie, and welcome back to Apostle of the Sun! Yes, I'm saying that still. Anyways, this chapter will contain 100% more Nageki than the last chapter. I did mention this in the previous chapter, didn't I?**

**Also, I would like to give a special thanks ****SweetAngelXxX****, because she came up with the first name of Hina's mother which is now Ayane. I will also answer any and all questions at the end of the chapter. Just thought you should all know. Please enjoy.**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC (at first). Also, I'm going to be adding some things from the manga, the game, and even the Holiday Star game (though Holiday star stuff will come later). So, there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, Ayane Mori, and Daichi Shizuka. All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Important Note: For this chapter, everything that happens in this chapter actually happens within the span of one day, unless the line breaks say otherwise. And Hina's already knows that Nageki's a ghost. It's not that hard to figure out people. Thank you.**

Hina was surprised when Hiyoko worked the library shift with her this time around. She was even more surprise to see Okosan in the library. She figured he would be on the track like always. He appeared to be talking to Nageki, so he apparently already knows the freshman. She had no idea the two knew each other.

"Coo! Coo cooo! (Okosan knows this feeling well!)"

And from what we can hear and by my guess, Hina probably has no idea what Okosan is talking about. It wouldn't be a surprise.

"Coo coo cooo, coo! (You only feel it when something… gets in the way of a good dream!)"

Well, I guess Hina has some clue as to what Okosan is talking about. Then again, this is Okosan. I don't think anyone knows him well at this stage.

"Cooo, coo? (What did Nageki Dream of yesterday?)"

And I certainly doubt either Hina _or _Nageki know Okosan as well as us Hatoful Boyfriend fans so. Let's just let them whatever they want of Okosan or whatever.

While Hina shook her head at whatever nonsense Okosan was saying, she failed to notice Sakuya in between the selves. He had followed Hiyoko since she was supposed to be in the student council room and saw Hina behind the receptionist desk. He managed to somehow sneak in while the two greeted each other; however, his focus completely went from spying on Hiyoko to questioning the sanity of the speedy white dove because, to him, he was talking to nothing.

"That Oko… what in the world is he talking to? Is this the famous Japanese "ochimusha" ghost?" Sakuya questioned to himself. Oh, if only he knew.

* * *

_**~ Line Break with a Fun Fact: **_**An "Ochimusha" is the ghost of a samurai who was on the losing side of a war and, in order to survive, ran away in cowardice and dishonor.** _**We now return to our regularly scheduled program, already in progress. ~**_

"Coo! Coo cooo! (Okosan will not accept this! It is time for morning practice!)" Okosan yelled. After debating about it with Hiyoko, Hina was sent to try and defuse the situation.

"What's wrong Okosan?" She asked politely.

"Coo cooo! (Okosan needs to run!)"

"Ah. Oh course," Hina simply said, sounding as if that was supposed to make sense. Just so you know, that was actually sarcastic, so… yeah.

"Coo coo? (Will you come with me, Nageki?)" Okosan asked, turning to look at the green-haired boy. Nageki didn't look up from his book or so much as glance at the dove.

"I'll have to refuse. I can't go outside," He replied. Okosan's solution? Running around the group of tables Nageki and Hina were at.

"Coooo! (If that is the case, let us run together in the library!)" The runner exclaimed, jumping onto a book. Hina shook her head.

"Okosan, don't run in the library!" She scolded.

"I agree with Ms. Mori. I also already told you to stop running in the library," Nageki declared. Then, without looking up, he lifted the book that Okosan was on, causing the bird to fall off.

"And don't stand on the books. You'll damage the covers."

Hina sighed. Just an average day in the library.

_**~ The Next Day ~**_

"Good morning, Nageki! I came to return the book I borrowed last week!" Hiyoko said as she came into the library with Hina.

"And I came in just to make sure she doesn't cause an uproar like usual," Hina said jokingly, causing the hunter-gatherer girl to glare at her.

"Good morning, Miss Tosaka, Miss Mori. How was the story?" Nageki asked, looking at them. He had a slight, _very _slight smile. Hiyoko completely forgot about what Hina said as she looked at Nageki with a grin.

"It was really interesting! As expected of one of your recommendations!" She replied.

"Good. I thought you would like it, Mi—"

"Just a moment, Tosaka and Mori!"

Sakuya finally decided to let himself be known in this 'infernal' library. And as usual, he looked displeased.

"What is this nonsense!? Are you saying you two can also see something there!?"

"Of course! Okosan and Hina were saying that Nageki is a ghost, and that we can see him because our hearts are pure," Hiyoko explained. Sakuya was dumbfounded. Then again, when isn't he in the game?

"W-What!?"

"It's true. I read about it in several books," Hina explained briefly. Sakuya now gave her the stupefied look. Just then Ryouta came in with a smile.

"Oh! Good morning, Nageki!"

"Hello, Mister Kawara," Nageki said.

"Wh… what?!" I think you know who said that. Do I even really need to say anything right here? Actually, I'm just stalling because we got a line break coming up.

* * *

_**~ Line Break ~**_

Told ya.

Anyways. Back to the story.

Ryouta was talking with Nageki and Hina, who was spending her free time in the library to read a bit. It was a while later after the above incident.

"How come you're always reading a book, Nageki?" Ryouta asked.

"Because there's nothing else for me to do here. I can't leave the library. It's because I'm a ghost… or something," Nageki explained without looking up from his book.

"Oh. Right. My bad," Ryouta said. Hina decided to change the subject a bit.

"This library doesn't have a very large collection of books. You must be tired of it by now, right?" Hina asked. Nageki simply nodded. Suddenly, Ryouta had an idea.

"Hey, next time, should I buy some new books in town and bring them?" He asked. Both Nageki and Hina looked at him.

"Really? I'd like that. Thank you," Nageki said with a slight bow of his head. Of course, Sakuya was in the room at the time, and he decided to say something while scanning at the books.

"Hmph. It's just as you said, Kawara. What a pathetic collection!" He yelled.

"Please be quiet in the library," Nageki said, a bit annoyed.

"At this rate, the intellectual level of the academy can only fall!" Sakuya yelled once again. Nageki's breath hitched.

"Please. Be quiet. In the library…" He said, a bit more angrily. Hina was about to intervene when Sakuya yelled once again.

"We shall make radical changes to this oversight! I shall begin by submitting a written proposal to the academy headmaster!"

Hina couldn't see Nageki's face since it was obscured by the book he was holding, but if his fists clenching the book was any indicator, it was that Nageki was pissed.

'_Oh no.'_

"With that, by the power of the student-" Before Sakuya could continue, Nageki closed his book and threw it at Sakuya's head.

"ACK!"

Hina couldn't help but grin and she definitely couldn't help with what she was about to say.

"GAME! This game's winner is… Nageki!"

And from that day forth, Sakuya vowed never to yell excessively again. It's also from that day forth that he became afraid of ghosts.

* * *

_**~ Line Break ~**_

It was after school that Hina went to the library to fill out her duties as the receptionist. Hiyoko wouldn't be there today, due to the track team having to get ready for a meet.

"Hello, Nageki. Do you know where the book loan record is at? I'm still new this whole receptionist thing," She said when she entered the library. Nageki didn't look up from his book as usual.

"It's in the bottom left of the counter. It's in order of checkout date," He replied.

"Thank you… so the return stamp should be… here," Hina said as she got the book loan record out and the return stamp.

"Just a moment, Mori!"

Oh no, when did Sakuya get in here? Didn't he learn anything from earlier about yelling?

"Since when have you been in the library committee!?" Sakuya asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"… Since I could choose what electives I can be a part of. So, quite a while now," Hina answered.

"Aren't you vice-president of the Student Council!?" Sakuya asked.

"Yeah, I am. Doesn't mean that's my only title," Hina answered.

"I will not tolerate my underlings fooling around like this!" Sakuya yelled. Apparently he isn't listening to Hina. She sighed.

"I don't work just for you, y'know. Same with Hiyoko. On cop of being in the student council, we're both in the library committee, the health committee, and Hiyoko's even a part-timer in a lot of other club activities," Hina explained.

"Wh… what!?" Sakuya asked, once again flabbergasted.

* * *

_**~ Line Break ~**_

"Okay, once the desk is clean, we're done with morning duties," Hina noted the next day. She and Hiyoko were cleaning and tidying up the library before school started.

"Good work, Miss Mori and Miss Tosaka," Nageki said while reading a book.

"Eh? What's this? Something someone forgot?" Hiyoko asked, holding something very thin. Hiyoko and Nageki, both curious, looked at what she was holding. It appeared to be a manga, and if the weirdly dressed figure on the page is anything to go off of, the manga is done by that weird bird Anghel.

""_**The Dark Anghel Story?" **_I wonder what this unique thing is…" Hiyoko wondered.

"Well, it's obviously a manga. That much we know," Hina remarked.

"It belongs to one of the members of the manga club. They come here often to draw," Nageki commented. Hina had to agree.

* * *

_**~ Yesterday ~**_

"Nageki? Nageki, are you here?" Ryouta asked as he and Hina entered the library. As usual, Nageki was sitting at a table reading a book.

"Yeah. What is it?" He asked as Hina and Ryouta approached his table, with Ryouta carrying a bag.

"Yesterday we all got you gifts from the bookstore in town," Hina explained.

"Oh. Thank you, Miss Mori and Mister Kawara," Nageki pronounced. Ryouta pulled out the first book from the bag.

"I got you, _**"And the Mountains Echoed,"**_ the number one best seller."

"This looks like a good one. I'm glad," Nageki said. Hina pulled out the next book, which was none other than _Les Misérables_.

"This one's from Sakuya. He said…"

"_This is basic doctrine!"_

"… or something like that."

"But… I can't read French," Nageki stated. Ryouta pulled out another book.

"This one's from Hina. It's called _**"Tuesdays with Morrie," **_a very inspiration book according to Hina."

"It's a very good book. I hope you like it," Hina said with a slight smile.

"I'm sure I will. Thank you," Nageki said before he pulled out a book, with a rather odd cover, "_**"My Little Nicobar Can't Be This Cute" **_… a light novel?"

"That's from Hiyoko. She said, and I quote…"

"_It's got pictures!"_

"I figured as much," Nageki said before Ryouta pulled out the last book.

"And this one's from San. It's called, _**"Pudding God: The Unfathomable Miracle!"**_"

"… A developing religion of some sort?" Nageki asked. Hina shrugged, still not sure herself.

"Well, I hope you like them, Nageki!" Ryouta said, about to leave. Hina stopped him.

"Wait, there's something in between some of these books," She said. She managed to get it out and recognized it immediately.

It was the manga that was left in here the other day.

"This again…" Nageki said once he saw what Hina was holding. Just another day in the library.

* * *

**A/N: Not my most creative chapter… Meh.**

**Now, time for me to address a review.**

**Good- Yes, Hina will get a Hatoful Boyfriend. Honestly, I already knew who her Hatoful Boyfriend her be long before I started this story. I hope that answers your question. And I'll even give you a hint as to who it is. It's not an adult.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	8. Window Crash Montage

**Hello everyone and everybirdie, and welcome back to Apostle of the Sun! I've been off putting this so much, and I'm so sorry for that. **

**Also I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that this chapter will contain Anghel, the grand appearance of Tohri Nishikikouji, with a side order of Shuu. It'll also have the first descriptive actual appearance of Ayane Mori, Hina's mother. But you can probably tell that this chapter has Anghel in it just by the title. Yep, Hina's in for a wild ride in this chapter.**

**P.S. Remember that book I mentioned last chapter. It was called ****"Tuesdays with Morrie."**** I mentioned it because I had read it in my English class. It's really a great book. One of the bests I ever read in my life.**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC (at first). Also, I'm going to be adding some things from the manga, the game, and even the Holiday Star game (though Holiday star stuff will come later). So, there will be spoilers.  
**

**This chapter will also contain a large amount of Fourth-Wall breaking.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, Ayane Mori, and Daichi Shizuka. All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was dark outside, because there was a typhoon happening. On the roof of St. Pigeonations Academy was… well…

"The sky is astir. This… the beginning of the end…"

Yeah, I think you can tell who it is. Also, this is more of a flashback to sometime before Hina met Anghel just so you can get a grasp of how crazy Anghel actually- HEY, what are you- you can't have the keyboard Anghel, it's not yours- HEY-

_My name is Higure Anghel. The sinful Crimson Angel of Judecca, who betrayed God. I, who was reincarnated in the present age, must accomplish a great task in order to spare this world from darkness._

"_An ominous wind blows… the time for the Shadowed Mist's return draws near. Even now, I can sense its approach!" I yelled. I know what I must do._

"_I must act quickly before it aw-"_

\- I'm back! Thank you typhoon! Anghel is constantly trying to get my keyboard. It's so annoying!

… Oh, yeah- Anghel screamed when he was suddenly lifted into the air and whisked away by the typhoon. It is just so happened that Kazuaki walked out onto the roof at this time.

"Higure, there's no school today because of the typhoon, remember?" Kazuaki casually said. When he realized that Anghel wasn't listening to him, he added, "Well, be careful on your way home, then." I don't think he notices Anghel being whisked further and further up and away from the school… He'll be fine. He may get a bone or two broken from the fall back to earth, but it's all good.

* * *

_**~ We now return back to the Present, already in progress ~**_

"Ah, the birdie from the manga club forgot his manuscript again…" Hiyoko said as she and Hina cleaned up the tables. Hina looked up from the table and went over to Hiyoko. Indeed, in her hands, was the manuscript that they had found in here about seven times now. And yes, I say seven times. Only two of those times actually made it onto the paper. So you can see why Hiyoko doesn't sound all to surprise.

"It's not a problem. If you call him, he'll come right away," Nageki calmly said, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

"Really? Wow, it's just like a catering service!" Hiyoko remarked. Hina rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Do you want to give it a try, Miss Tosaka and Miss Mori? His name is on the manuscript," Nageki asked. They both did. Hiyoko let Hina read the name. Once she read to herself silently, she raised an eyebrow.

"The Crimson Angel of Judecca, Higure Anghel? Isn't that the guy who crashed through the window and called us weird names?" Hina asked.

***CRASH***

"Ah, I'm right as usual."

Sure enough, Anghel now stood in the library, a rather shocked look on his face.

"Soleil de Fleur, Apostle of the Sun! You and Edel Blau, Apostle of the Blue Sky, called for me… have you two awoken at last?" Anghel asked seriously.

'_Yep, he's still as confusing as ever… wait, Soleil de Fleur? I may not know much French, but I do know that means Sun of Flower. What's with the new title?'_

"Anghel, why do you still look like you're bleeding?!" Hiyoko asked worryingly.

"Because he was originally a Luzon, and that's a natural appearance of them, even in human form?" Hina suggested, though she wasn't too sure herself.

"Ah. Doesn't that look stylish?" Nageki asked. Hina and Hiyoko looked at him. Hina in slight amusement at what he said, and Hiyoko in horror.

"S-stylish!? Stylish bleeding!?" Hiyoko asked the green-haired ghost, stunned by his words. Suddenly, Anghel gasped.

"We must hurry, Edel Blau and Soleil de Fleur! The day of judgment draws near!"

"And I still don't get what he's saying at all!" Hiyoko yelled.

"I'm with you on this one," Hina decided.

* * *

_**~ Later… ~**_

Hina was in the library for lunch, having already eaten and given Okosan his pudding. She was in there with Ryouta, who was admiring the manuscript that Anghel left in the library again. Hina was sitting across from Nageki, both of them reading a book.

"Anghel knows a lot of difficult words, doesn't he?" Ryouta asked.

"That's one way to put it," Hina remarked.

"The average penstroke count of his Kanji is pretty high, as well. I got a lot of respect for him," Ryouta commented. Hina nodded.

"I do have to agree with you that his penstroke is magnificent."

***CRASH***

Hina wasn't that surprised when the window shattered and Anghel entered the library.

"Textoris Melodia Funeris! You are another who was born under the Star of Fate!" Anghel yelled. Ryouta looked generally surprised.

"R… really!?" Hina looked at Ryouta with a raised eyebrow. First, what was with Anghel's name for him? Second, is Ryouta really taking his words into account?

"You, who are weak-hearted… beware the shadows of the past!" Anghel yelled.

**(A/N: All right, can I just say… this is a rather sinister sign for the things that happen in BBL, in hindsight.)**

Ryouta suddenly looked panicked and pained, making Hina more confused. Is he having stomach pains again?

"Ahh… I-I think I'm going into rigor mortis!"

'_Oh no, Ryouta's been infected by Anghelitis.' _Hina thought jokingly. She was worried for Ryouta though. He really is starting to sound like Anghel, and that's not a good thing.

"The Shadowed Mist is coming!" Anghel said, taking Ryouta to the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ryouta yelled. Hina still had a raised eyebrow, having no idea what was going on and honestly worried about Ryouta. Nageki didn't even look up from his book.

"If you talk to Higure too much, Mister Kawara and Miss Mori, he'll infect you with his delusions."

"Oh… that explains so much."

"Indeed."

'_And to think, I was just joking with the Anghelitis thing.'_

* * *

_**~ Later… ~**_

Hina was in the teacher's lounge, helping Kazuaki grade papers. Why? She didn't know herself. Maybe she subconsciously wanted to get to know Kazuaki better.

"Ahh, good, almost done. As soon as we finish grading class 2-2's work, we can go home," Kazuaki said with a tired smile. Hina smiled as well. However, the smile from Kazuaki faded when frowned.

"Huh? Isn't this… Oh no, not again…" He said before getting up and leaving the room and going into the hallway. Puzzled and curious, Hina followed him. She saw him down the hall, now talking to Anghel and went to join them.

"Umm, Higure…" Kazuaki started, but trailed off.

"You called for me, Nightmare Sage?" Anghel asked as Hina joined the two.

'_Even Mr. Nanaki gets a title. Wow. Why does Anghel label him as Nightmare Sage though?_

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't write your pen name on your tests. Write your real name, 'Yoshio Akagi,' from now on, okay?" Kazuaki asked. Hina didn't know Anghel's name was only a pen name. In response, Anghel then proceeded to fall to the floor, seemingly in pain.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" He yelled, on his side and curled up, in pain. Both Hina and Kazuaki were surprised. Then Anghel gasped out, "You… must not… use… the forbidden naaaaaame!"

"Hm. I guess Higure really DOESN'T like his given name… oh well," Kazuaki simply said.

'_Okay, never call Anghel Yoshio-'_

"AAAGH!"

'_-okay, don't even dare to think about it!'_

* * *

_**~ Meanwhile… ~**_

Oh boy, here we go with Rainbow- HEY, DON'T TAKE THE KEYBO-

_**The ones in charge are turning the spotlight. In this chapter, a new star will shine! Will it be the pompous feather duster, Shirogane Sakuya?**_

"The what?!"

_**The mascot, Okosan?**_

"Cooo? (I'm a mascot?)"

_**Or… perish the thought… will it be that detestable chukar?**_

"Hohohohohohoho…"

_**Okay, now you can have the keyboard back.**_

THANK YOU!

_**As long as you type exactly what I have here. **_

… I hate you.

"Nope! Too bad!" A magnificent man (?) yelled proudly. He had gold and red long hair, some of it in a bun behind his head with a feather sticking out. He w ore a tiger patterned cape that went to his thighs, a red coat that kind of reminds me of the ones the British would wear in movies, white silk pants, brown heeled shoes, white gloves, a mustard yellow tie, and a bunch of other attire I'm not going to go into. Honestly, this is so much stuff, and I don't even know how to describe it all.

_**I gave you a script!**_

I really don't care… Also, don't you have something you need to be saying?

_**Oh, yeah, right.**_

"It is I, Nishikikouji Tohri!" The man, once a golden pheasant, announced proudly before adding, "Please. Please, hold the applause."

"Coo coo! Coooo! (This is not fair! Having a minor character force his way in will stir the reader's hatred!)" Okosan, having just arrived on the scene yelled.

Yeah, I'm with him on this one. You may be Hina's boss, but we still have every right to hate you, Tohri.

"What!? How dare you call me a minor character!?" Tohri exclaimed.

… That's what you get from that?

"I made my debut to this world with such dramatic and perfect timing. All for a single, glorious purpose! And that reason is…"

Oh no.

"… to celebrate the release of the new Drama CD, 'Second Feather'!"

That's when a CD of what he just said appeared in his hands. Oh boy, here we go.

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen! This magnificent piece of artistry is now available for your listening pleasure!"

"Coo coooo! (This is blatant advertising!)"

Thank you for stopping him San!

And now Okosan's attacking Tohri! YES!

"Coo coooo coooo! (Okosan is opposed to commercialism going too far!)"

Okosan used FURY SWIPES!

"Owch! OWCH!" Tohri cried out in pain.

"Coooo coo, cooo! (Besides, that CD came out years ago!)"

Yeah! I have no idea if it's available to the English viewers, but it either is or isn't, so it's a 50/50 chance that it is either available or not available!

"SILENCE! Be silent, you impudent fantail!"

"Cooooo…!"

… Dang it. Tohri just hit Okosan and is now making him disappear into the sky, Team Rocket style… What is with all the Pokémon references? Seriously?

_**Because that impudent fantail is pretty much a Pokémon!**_

… That actually makes so much sense… No, wait, not really.

"This is my chance to expand into the fine arts! Don't get in my way!"

… I would reference something about my influences over the story, but I'm not going to.

"Now, where was I? … Oh well. In any case, I shall take this moment to introduce the grandeur of my public face… The talented and glorious Editor-in-Chief of the premiere manga shounen magazine, Golden Weekly! My hidden face, that of the genius inventor whose sites are set on overthrowing that despicable chukar, will be saved for our next meeting!"

I hope there isn't a next meeting.

* * *

_**~ Meanwhile, Again… ~**_

***Achoo!***

We now enter the infirmary room of St. Pigeonations Academy. Shuu, the one who sneezed was giving me a blank look… Wait, he's looking at me?

"… Are you serious? The 'sneeze because someone is talking about me' thing from Chapter 2 of Holiday Star again? How I detest rehashed scenes like this… It seems I shall have to teach you a lesson in originality."

Wait, Shuu, what do you mean- wait, why are you coming at me with a clever?! Put it down- GET AWAY FROM ME-

…

…

Okay, it's li43101 here, sorry about that! Dang it, Shuu, you killed my OC Carol! I just brought her from my Hetalia thing to here just for this, and you kill her! … Meh, I'll just bring her back with my author powers, for the next chapter that is. For now, I'm just going to have to take it from here. Thanks a lot Shuu, you dang crazy chukar.

"I do my best."

Okay! Getting away from creepy…

* * *

_**~ Meanwhile, Again, for the 3**__**rd**__** time… ~**_

Okay, Tohri gave this script to Carol, and it apparently has a few more scenes, so before Tohri decides to steal the keyboard from me, I'm just going to go along with what this thing says to say.

_**Thank you dearie!**_

No problem. Now let's get this started.

_The present age, when young birds have lost interest in classical literature…_

"Cooo coooo! (This is no time for reading! It is time to RUN!)" Okosan yelled before he started running the track at the school.

_The increase in forms of entertainment. The rise of social networking…_

"You're kidding. ANOTHER buffalo attack?" Ryouta asked. He and Hina had been walking to the café when they both got the same message. Hina simply shook her head.

"So much for my Tanabata wish…" She mumbled.

_Manga magazines have also been pushed into a tight corner in these times._

Now we cut to Tohri Nishikikouji in the middle of a photo session. To the side is Ayane Mori, Hina's mother. Ayane had dark blond hair and brown eyes, looking very similar to Hina herself.

_The weekly manga shounen magazine, 'Golden Weekly…' How will it struggle to survive in this harsh industry?_

Just then, a birdie editor, we'll call him Editor A, walked in. Ayane tried to stop him, but he kept going.

"Excuse me, Editor-in-Chief? I need you to check the coloring on this page."

Ayane looked to the side and shook her head as Tohri gave the birdie a very sharp glare.

"You imbecile! I am in the middle of a photo session!"

* * *

_**~ Later… ~**_

_The extremely busy Editor-in-Chief often keeps late nights, particularly when dealing with important clients…_

"Good grief. It is already this late?" Tohri asked himself. Ayane, one of his best workers, had gone home. Tohri allowed her to do so, knowing how much her daughter was important to her.

***CRASH***

"Golden-Winged Messenger!"

Anghel quite literally crashed into the room by jumping through the window. How he got up to one of the highest floors of the building is beyond me.

"I have delivered the transcription of the next scroll of Antiquity's Chronicle, as you requested!" He said, handing Tohri a completed manuscript. Tohri gleamed happily at this.

"Ah, good, Mr. Anghel! Sorry for making you meet me so late. Let me have a look," He said as he started looking through it, not noticing Anghel as he started to doze off.

"Yes, good. Good. You did pretty well, I must say. The ending is a little difficult to understand, though…" Tohri remarked. He didn't get a reply.

"… Mr. Anghel?" He asked. When he didn't get a reply again, he looked up.

"Zzz…" Anghel, in true Nanaki Kazuaki style, had fallen asleep on him.

"What!? You're asleep!?"

Well, to be fair Mr. Nishikikouji, Anghel/Yoshio's normal bedtime is 10:00 and it's, like 11:15 right now.

_**Hm… You make a very good point, Fräulein… wait, why am I speaking German?**_

Moving on!

* * *

_**~ Later… Again ~**_

_Nishikikouji is an inventor as well as an artist. They say his true worth is displayed during planning meetings._

"Mori, what is our next topic?" Tohri, as per usual, asked his friend and companion, during the conference meeting in the conference room. Ayane looked at the clipboard she had written the down the order of topic discussions on.

"The next topic is the gift for our subscribers, sir," She said in a kind yet professional tone. It was weird for Ayane, calling Tohri sir. They had known each other for a long time, almost as long as she and Iwamine Shuu have known each other. But, Ayane's not going to complain out loud.

"Ah, yes! Here is my idea! Why don't we give them a life-sized body pillow of me!?" Tohri asked. Ayane and Editor A sat in stunned silence.

"… Sir, you do remember that most of our readers are male, right? You sure you really want to be in bed with a bunch of guys?" Editor A asked. The way he said that sounded so wrong to Ayane.

"… Ah," Tohri said as he shuddered.

'_Actually, now that I think about it… IS the Chief actually a guy?' _Editor A thought. It's not too hard to misinterpret this. His mixed personality and his appearance as a bird and human kind of make it difficult.

_**~ How many of these 'Later' and 'Meanwhile' things am I going to have to give up for this chapter alone? ~**_

_We now go back to Tohri's office, where Tohri is sitting with Anghel talking about… something, I don't know. Let's find out!_

"The Golden Weekly is where I, as Editor-in-Chief, strive day and night to train newcomers. It is necessary to survive in this industry. But, it is alright if you do not feel indebted to us for what we've done for you, Mr. Anghel," Tohri said to Anghel. Anghel was shocked to say the least.

"Are you saying… the spirits with whom I have made the Blood Contract are no longer in this world, but the next?" He asked.

"That's right. Trying out a number of different publishers will be quite a learning experience for you," Tohri suggested with a nod, sounding as if he completely understood Anghel. Which he did. Somehow.

"Golden-Winged Messenger…! My Crimson Breast burns with gratitude for your guidance! In that case, I must find a portal to the Land of Eternal Oceans immediately! Farewell!" Anghel yelled before jumping out a window.

***CRASH***

Yeah, like that.

Ayane, who had just entered the room to show Tohri a page he needed to check, shook her head as she went over to her boss's desk.

"I don't know which is more amazing, Tohri… that you can talk to that kid so normally, or that we haven't gone bankrupt replacing all those windows," She remarked as she handed Tohri the page.

"Indeed. But, such is the price one must pay for such artistry…" Tohri said, trailing off.

'_How big does the price have to be?' _Ayane thought. There are prices that not even Tohri himself can't hope to pay.

* * *

**A/N: I literally wrote half of this one day and the other half today. Wow.**

**Next chapter will contain much more Sakuya, and maybe even a bit of Yuuya and more Shuu.**

**Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	9. The Sakuya Chapter

**I've been completely disregarding this story, and for that, I'm SORRY! I've been busy with other stories and life. Mostly life. Revolved around school. I'm just glad that school is almost over. Hopefully, I can focus more time on this story, as well as everything else that I want to do.**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC (at first). Also, I'm going to be adding some things from the manga, the game, and even the Holiday Star game (though Holiday star stuff will come later). So, there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, Ayane Mori, and Daichi Shizuka. All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The bell for school to end had just rang.

"Yes! The weekend at last! Let's go hit the arcade, Ryouta and Hina!" Hiyoko said cheerfully.

"Sorry, Hiyoko. It's Group 3's turn to clean today. We'll catch up with you later," Hina said. Hiyoko nodded, still smiling.

"Alright! See you in a bit!" Hiyoko said before leaving the room. Ryouta sighed as he went over to a somewhat confused Sakuya.

"Okay, Sakuya. Today you and I are on cleaning duty, along with San and Hinata. We have to get the classroom clean before we go home, alright?" He explained. Sakuya bore a smug expression and a haughty smile.

"Ha! Leave it to me, Kawara. By the time we are done, this room shall be spotless!" He yelled as he went up to the podium.

"Ten yen says that he orders us around like servants," Hina muttered. Ryouta rolled his eyes. Sure, Sakuya was raised in luxury, but he can't be that bad. Right?

Oh, if only he knew that he would be losing ten yen because of that thought.

"First, we shall do something about the dust on the floor," Sakuya ordered. Ryouta face palmed, and gave Hina ten yen. She smirked and quickly put the yen away.

"Coo coooo, coo! (Super Oko Dusting Powers, ACTIVATE!)" Okosan yelled before speeding around the room. Well, that worked in getting the dust off the floor. It's amazing that the others didn't get any dust on them.

"After that is the blackboard and the lockers," Sakuya then ordered, turning to the windows. During this, Hina handed Ryouta two brooms and whispered something into his ear. He listened and nodded.

"Following that, the windows need-"

"Here's your broom, Sakuya," Ryouta interrupted.

"What are you talk-?"

"Heads up!" Hina yelled as Ryouta tossed the broom at the unsuspecting Sakuya. Said male was hit in the back of the head with the hilt.

"I did warn you," Hina said with a somewhat mischievous smile. Sakuya glared at her and Ryouta as he held the broom by the hilt.

"Why should I personally do the cleaning!? This is the work for commoners!" He yelled.

"Because it's our turn on cleaning duty!" Ryouta explained.

"How is that any reason!?" Sakuya yelled.

"Well-" Hina started, but was ultimately interrupted by Okosan.

"Coo cooo! (Okosan is done! Time for track practice!)" The bird yelled before running out of the room. Sakuya glared in the direction Okosan went off in, and ran after him.

"Get back here, mongrel! I'll have your head for this!" Ryouta and Hina heard him yelled. Both friends sighed.

"And then there were two," Hina said.

"Let's get to cleaning up before Sakuya comes back," Ryouta said. Hina nodded, and the two cleaned up the room. By themselves.

* * *

_**~ Sometime Later… ~**_

Hina was called to stay after school by Sakuya. Same with Ryouta and Okosan. What transpired almost immediately was something none of them expected.

"Shirogane le Bel Sakuya, CLASS ATTORNEY!"

Hina had no idea why he yelled that, but it was probably over something bad.

Coo! Coo cooo! (That's dangerous! Sakuya has an intense aura about him!)" San cooed frantically.

"What's going on, Sakuya?" Hina asked.

"Has there been a bird murder incident inside the infirmary or something?" Ryouta asked. Hina repressed a shiver upon remembering that _she _herself was a part of the infirmary staff.

"No, this is far more important than that, Kawara! Here, in this place, a most heinous crime shall be judged. You three know of what I am speaking, do you not?" Sakuya asked, looking at them all from behind the podium.

"Eh?" Ryouta asked.

"Coo?" San asked.

"Does it have something to do with the flagrant advertising Mr. Nishikikouji did last chapter?" Hina asked. She had a feeling that was going to come to bite back later. Just not like this.

"Thank you, Mori, for being sensible enough to know what I am talking about! Today's agenda is to decide whether or not we shall get rid of the blatant advertising from the previous chapter!" Sakuya said, slamming the podium with his fist.

'_Dang it, Sakuya… It's hard enough to keep Hiyoko from breaking the fourth wall. Now you?' _Hina thought to herself, mentally face palming.

"Blatant advertising in the previous chapter?" Ryouta asked.

"Coo cooo! Cooo coo cooo! (Oko remembers that gaudy bird! He's a loudmouth who advocates commercialism months behind schedule!)" San cooed.

"Which is precisely why I have called this meeting! We must decide how to deal with that obnoxious pheasant," Sakuya declared. Hina opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Ryouta.

"Umm, Sakuya? How exactly are we supposed to do that? It's not like we can go pull the section of a chapter off F**Fiction or anything," Ryouta pointed out.

"Hmph. You're so slow, Kawara. My plan is to wipe it straight out of the very source manga!" Sakuya declared. Hina couldn't help but sweat drop.

'… _Yeah, I'm going to have to break the fourth wall to get them to see the point I'm seeing, aren't I?' _She thought to herself. She sighed silently to herself, knowing that it had to be done.

"Once that's taken care of, li43101 will have no choice but to retroactively remove it from the previous chapter!" Sakuya said proudly.

_**That fiend! **_

'_Don't worry Li. I've got this.' _Hina thought in order to calm the author, commonly referred to as simply Li, down. Afterwards, Sakuya showed Ryouta, Okosan, and Hina a secret letter from a member of the editorial committee to the publisher. But, in order to save you from… whatever the h*ll is in the letter, we'll just skip ahead to when they're done.

"Holy crap, it's true! He really DID step on a nail!" Ryouta exclaimed, surprised.

"Coo cooo, cooo! Coo cooo coooo! (He suddenly forced his way in, so it isn't allowed! Removing him is a good idea!)" Okosan said. Hina merely said nothing.

"Now we shall vote on whether that insolent golden pheasant receives the penalty of being erased," Sakuya demanded.

"Any chance I can make a statement before we all vote?" Hina asked, raising her hand to get attention. Sakuya nodded.

"The floor is yours, Mori." Hina stood up.

"I'd just like to point out that, my mother works for Mr. Nishikikouji, and li43101 isn't going to get rid of his advertising, no matter what," She said. Sakuya opened his mouth to rebuttal her statement, but-

"_**She's right, you're whole plan isn't going to work. I'm lazy and not caring like that," **_The voice of li43101 echoed through the speakers. Sakuya closed his mouth, considering his options.

* * *

_**~ Meanwhile, outside the room… ~**_

Outside the classroom was Yuuya, who was grinning.

'_Ahh, but it seems Sakuya has held trial for something which even he is powerless to do anything against…' _He thought before re-reading the note in his hand.

_**Dear Yuuya Sakazaki;**_

_**Please let your brother know that, as far as removing Tohri from the previous chapter goes… NOT. HAPPENING.**_

_**~ Sincerely, li43101**_

'_Sakuya is not going to be happy about this.'_

And when Yuuya entered the room and showed Sakuya the letter, he was even less happy.

"**WHAT?!"**

Yup. He's not happy.

* * *

**A/N: I'd say this is actually well done for something that I rushed and finished in, like, two days. This chapter is short, I know, but I kind of need to hide from Sakuya until he cools down... or until Yuuya restrained him. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Also, I have another Hatoful Boyfriend character I want to introduce. But I want you guys to decide if you want her to be in it. Yes, it's a her. And I'm already thinking of who she will be paired with. And it's not the same person as Hina. One of my reviewers, ****SweetAngelXxX****, knows who I'm talking about. I'm thinking about introducing her to add a bit of spice to the story. If you guys approve of having another one of my OC's in this story, I'll introduce her in the next chapter.**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading, and please review!**


	10. Nanon Belladonna and the Cursed Twins

**Welcome back to the Apostle of the Sun! In this chapter, we get introduced to three new characters that aren't cannon! I know, I'm as surprised as you are.**

**Also, Angel, before I add a certain albino (it wasn't her that I was talking about, but now I do plan on adding her thanks to you), I would like to ask you permission to use her. If you allow me to use her, which I have a feeling that you will always, I will introduce her in the next chapter. I just want to make it so that I have official permission to use your OC in my story. Don't worry though, I promise that, with your permission, I will add her to the story next chapter. But first, for my other OC's!**

**Also, ****Akatsuki Demon Kiera666****, chapter eight was merely just me fooling around due to a bit of both writers block and stress. I also wanted to have Hina's mother be in the story more, and that chapter provided me with a good excuse since she works for Tohri. In other words, you have nothing to fear. It was just me fooling around. I can mess around sometimes, can't I? This **_**is **_**Hatoful Boyfriend after all!**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC (at first). Also, I'm going to be adding some things from the manga, the game, and even the Holiday Star game (though Holiday star stuff will come later). So, there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, Ayane Mori, Daichi Shizuka, and the three new characters. All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It all started in the library.

Hina was on reception duty with Hiyoko, who was bored out of her mind. Hina decided to make sure the books were in order in order to get away from Hiyoko's whining. In doing so, she ran into a rather odd sight.

Two children, neither of them wearing school uniforms.

They looked around 14-years-old, and they appeared to be twins. They were trying to get to one of the higher shelves, since they were both rather short, and one stood on top of the other one in order to get to the shelf. One of them was a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress with black trim, white socks, and black shoes. She was trying her best to balance the other kid, who was standing on her shoulders. The other kid was a male, with slightly-longer blonde hair than the girl that was in a small ponytail, and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with black trim, white knee-length pants, white socks, and black shoes. The girl was holding his ankles as he tried his best to find a book.

There was something about these two that was… unnatural. Hina couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the feeling was… familiar somehow. She shook her head and got focused on the situation that was in front of her.

"… Do you two need help?"

Upon hearing her, the two jumped, and the boy almost fell backwards, but he managed to balance himself by frantically waving his arms to use the air to his advantage. Both took a minute to breathe before looking at Hina. They both looked a bit surprised, but then they smiled.

"Yes, we're looking for a freshman math textbook. Someone stole the one that belongs to our friend, and we wanted to find one for her," The boy explained. Hina nodded.

"Follow me. I think I know what textbook you're talking about," She said. The boy got off the girls shoulders before they followed Hina. They soon stopped at a bookshelf near the back of the library. Hina stood on the toes of her shoes to reach for a familiar textbook that she used in Daichi's class.

"Is this the textbook that you two are looking for?" Hina asked, showing them the book. The two kids nodded, smiling.

"That's the one! Thank you, miss!" The girl said happily as Hina handed them the book. The girl took the book, the two children looked at each other with a smile, and they both turned and ran, obviously needing to go somewhere. Out of curiosity, and to keep herself from hearing Hiyoko whining, Hina decided to follow them. She came across the reading tables, and saw the two kids handing a book to a girl who was sitting right across from Nageki.

The girl had long black hair with a small braid to the side, and crystal blue eyes. She wore a long, greyish coat that goes to her ankles and black boots. The coat was opened, so Hina was able to see the St. Pigeonations Freshman school uniform. The two kids saw Hina and waved her over. The girl, who looked to see where they were looking at, immediately turned her attention to the book. Nageki looked up as Hina approached.

"… Oh, I see you met Viola and Sebastian, Miss Mori," He said. Hina raised an eyebrow.

"So, your names are Viola and Sebastian? No last name?" Hina asked. Viola and Sebastian shook their heads.

"Nope. We've been dead and therefore ghosts for the longest of time that we don't remember. Plus we were never told our last names, which is about all that we remember about that time, so even if we did know, it probably wouldn't be our real last names," The boy – Sebastian – explained. The girl – Viola – nodded in agreement.

Oh. No wonder she felt an odd chill around these two. She got this feeling around Nageki, since he's a ghost. These two must be true ghosts as well… but what about the girl?

"Anyways! Thank you for helping us find that book! Nanon would be lost without it!" Viola said happily. The black-haired girl jumped a bit in surprise at this before glaring at Viola.

"Ah, come on, Nanon! You need more friends, and you got to stop being so shy!" Sebastian explained. He turned to Hina and explained, "This is our friend, Belladonna Nanon. She's really smart, has photographic memory even though she denies this with a passion, and is a VERY good artist!" The girl, Nanon probably, now hung her head.

'_She must not like being very social… I know the feeling…' _Hina thought to herself. Despite the girl's unwillingness to be social, Hina smiled slightly.

"It is nice to meet you, Belladonna Nanon. I'm Mori Hinata, a sophomore. My friends call me Hina though," Hina said kindly, bowing. Nanon looked up and examined Hina for a few seconds before, hesitatingly, she nodded.

"… It's nice to meet you, Mori Hinata," She said, smiling ever so slightly.

"She's always like that with strangers. When you get to know her more, she'll be much more talkative," Viola calmly remarked. Nanon glared at Viola.

"It's true. You really need to talk to more people and be much more sociable," Sebastian said, defending his sister. Nanon merely glared at him next.

"I don't mind if you're shy. I was once shy myself until I met someone who's now my best friend. She's actually working as a library receptionist with me right now, and I better get back to her before she-" Hina started, but she suddenly found herself being hugged from behind.

"Hina! I found you! Finally! … Who are they?" None other than Hiyoko asked.

'_Apparently if I so much as mention her now, she appears.' _Hina thought to herself as Hiyoko got off.

"Hiyoko, this is Belladonna Nanon, a freshman. As for the other two…" Hina trialed off, trying to figure out how to word it.

"I'm Viola and this is Sebastian. We're ghosts, like Nageki. Except we're able to travel wherever we please, no offense Mr. Nageki. We mostly are around Nanon though. It's nice to meet you, miss!" Viola suddenly said. Well, so much for trying to be subtle.

"Oh. I see. It's nice to meet you! I'm Tosaka Hiyoko, a sophomore!" Hiyoko said cheerfully. Huh. Viola and Sebastian seem a bit similar to Hiyoko in regards to cheeriness…

"Nice to meet you, miss Tosaka!" The two say cheerfully, both bowing slightly to show their respects. Nanon, realizing that she probably wasn't going to get her work done, sighed.

"It's nice to meet you, Tosaka," She said. Hina can understand where she's coming from. She's had to stop many times from studying and doing homework whenever Hiyoko wanted her attention, or if she wanted to go somewhere, or if Okosan wanted pudding. Speaking of Okosan, Hina suddenly imagined Nanon meeting San… That should probably wait until she's used to talking to Hina and Hiyoko. Yeah, waiting for Nanon to get used to being social is probably a good thing before she's introduced to the others.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was kind of rushed. The ending was at least. The thing is, I couldn't figure out how to continue it, and I **_**really **_**wanted to update it. I already had one story of mine taken down because I wasn't updating it. I didn't care much about that one though, but this story I really care about. I'm NOT letting that happen. Also it's been kind of crazy at my end. I've been having computer issues, needed to get it fixed, accidentally caused more computer issues, had to get the computer fixed again… Not to mention that I'm kind of getting obsessed with the game Borderlands… Yeah, the last week or so have been interesting for me. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I plan on getting Nanon, Viola, and Sebastian introduced to the others thanks to Hina and Hiyoko… Or maybe I should just hold off on that until a chapter or two after the next. I did make Nanon anti-social and whatnot. Well, I'll figure it out. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to review!**


	11. Nanon meets Ryouta and Sakuya

**I have been… SO BUSY… that it's not even funny. I've been stressing over school because it's my senior year, I've been on a writer's block, I've been more interesting in making drawing with bases on DeviantART, I'm procrastinating, the first trimester literally just ended for me, and I'm really losing interest in doing this story… UGH! I SWEAR, THIS NORMALLY DOESN'T HAPPEN! I MAY NOT UPDATE AS MUCH BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE DOING THIS, BUT I SWEAR I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY… EVEN MORE SO ONCE I EVENTUALLY FINISH THIS CHAPTER!**

**Anyways, now that I got that off my chest, let's get this started.**

**Welcome back to the Apostle of the Sun! I'm sorry for the late update. Not long after getting my computer back, my mom's subscription to Microsoft ended, which ended up taking away Word from me, school's been a pain, the first part of my trimester just ended, not to mention that I'm not only procrastinating on writing, but my interests have also been shifting greatly. Mostly to Undertale. Such an awesome game. So, yeah, I didn't really get to type for a while. But, now that's out of the way, let's get down to business! In this chapter, Nanon, Viola, and Sebastian meet the others, and we also learn a bit about Nanon.**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC (at first). Also, I'm going to be adding some things from the manga, the game, and even the Holiday Star game (though Holiday star stuff will come later). So, there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, Ayane Mori, Daichi Shizuka, Nanon Belladonna, Viola, and Sebastian. All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hina and Hiyoko talked about who they should introduce Nanon to first, something in which Nanon didn't get any say in. Hiyoko wanted to introduce her to all of their friends at once, but Hina thought they should take it slow and steady and introduce Nanon to their friends' one at a time, or something like that since Nanon wasn't all too social. When they explained their idea to Nanon, she agreed, and was also thankful that Hina took her feelings into considerations. Viola and Sebastian were content that Nanon would be meeting knew people.

Hiyoko, ecstatic, decided that they should introduce her to Ryouta first. Hina thought it was a good idea, since Ryouta was friendly… Or at least, friendlier than Sakuya, and not as weird as Okosan. She probably isn't too fond flirty people like Yuuya, and he skips school from time to time so he might not even be at school today. And who knows where the very strange, eccentric Anghel is?

Ryouta looked confused when Hiyoko practically flung him into the library, having run there after finding him and grabbing his wrist. Hina felt bad for Ryouta. He's always being pulled around by the hunter-gatherer girl. They stopped a little ways away from Nanon's table, so Hiyoko could explain the situation to Ryouta. Hina took the opportunity to sit in the seat in front of Nanon, two seats from Nageki.

"So, Belladonna, what do you like to do besides read?" Hina asked politely. Nanon glanced up at her from over the book, then looked back at her reading, and then back at Hina.

"… I like to draw… Mostly scenery stuff, but I can do people and animals too…" Nanon said quietly.

"She's really good at it. And due to her photographic memory, she doesn't even really need to keep looking at the object of her drawing. She does it anyways though, because she feels like it," Viola explained. Nanon glared at her, but stopped when Ryouta and Hiyoko joined them, sitting in-between Hina and Nageki.

"Ryouta, this is Belladonna Nanon. Nanon, this is Kawara Ryouta, my best friend!" Hiyoko said cheerfully, patting (more like hitting) Ryouta in the back. The blue-haired boy grunted slightly due to her unintended force, but regained his composure.

"It's nice to meet you, Belladonna," He greeted kindly. Nanon blinked once, twice before answering.

"… Likewise, Mr. Kawara," She said, putting her leather-back book down on top of the textbook Hina got for her earlier. She probably figured that she wouldn't be able to read it since Hiyoko's going to introduce her to the others. She's smart.

"Hello!" Sebastian spoke with a grin, now sitting on the chair next to Nanon. Viola silently joined the group on the chair on the other side of Nanon. Ryouta looked surprised at first to see two teens that don't look old enough to be at the school and who aren't wearing any school uniforms, but he got over it quickly as he smiled.

"Oh, hello. Who are you two?" The blue haired teen asked. The ghostly teens smiled at one another before looking back at Ryouta.

"I'm Viola, and this is my twin brother, Sebastian. We're both ghosts, like our friend Nageki here, except we have the freedom to move," The blonde-haired girl answered. Ryouta recoiled slightly, surprised at what they said. Hina simply looked over at Nanon with a raised eyebrow.

"Are they always this blunt?" She asked the black-haired freshman, who simply sighed and lowered her head closer to the worn oak table.

"You have no idea…" She said with slight frustration. Sebastian smiled and patted Nanon's shoulder, which is an amazing feat considering that Sebastian is a ghost and his hand should've just simply phased through the girl.

"Come on, Nanon. You love us," He said with a grin. The girl glared at him through her bangs.

"I do and I hate it sometimes," She grumbled loudly enough for everyone to hear her. Ryouta opened his mouth to say something, when the door to the library burst open, causing everyone to jump – excluding Nageki. He didn't even flinch, nor did he look up to see who was making noise in the library. Everyone immediately turned to the doors to find-

"Why on earth have you two not shown up for the emergency student council meeting, Mori and Tosaka I called for ten minutes ago?!" Sakuya yelled, storming over to the table that the group was at. He looked incredibly upset, probably because he had been waiting for the two humans to show up for an emergency meeting. Emphasis on emergency.

"Um, Sakuya, how were we suppose to know about the emergency meeting while in the library? You never sent anyone to come find us, nor did you send out a notice," Hiyoko pointed out. Hina had to agree with her on that. Sakuya seemed to fluster slightly.

"Well, that is true… Whatever, just be there within five minutes or-" Sakuya started, but was interrupted by Nanon, who purposely slammed her book down to get everyone's attention. This worked, minus the attention of Nageki once again.

"Can you please be quiet in the library? You're causing quite a disturbance with the volume of your voice," She said to the aristocrat in a calm tone. Sakuya looked started for a few seconds before looking annoyed.

"Great, another primate. Just what this school needs to lower its standards," He said, scrunching his eyes and putting a hand on his forehead. Nanon's face remained calm as she slammed her now clenched fists on the top of the table, slowly getting up. Despite being younger, she was pretty tall, just an inch or two higher than the blue-haired boy.

"You're the president of the student council, correct? Don't you have anything better to do than belittling your colleagues?" She asked, glaring at Sakuya, who had gained a look of shock upon her slamming the table once again. He even looked a bit intimidated by her height. He gulped before regaining his posture.

"W-Well, you do make a point. I shall be off. You two may come by the council office whenever," Sakuya stuttered before calmly walking out of the library. After a few stunned moments, Hina, Ryouta, Hiyoko, and even Sebastian and Viola looked at Nanon, who in turn slowly sat back down, picked up her book, and continued to read.

"… Wow… It's been forever since you did something like that, Nanon…" Viola remarked, scooting ever so slightly away from her suddenly loud friend.

"What can I say? His attitude annoyed me very quickly. I hate attitudes like that, so I hope you'll all forgive me," Nanon said politely. Hina easily noticed that she was speaking much more, and the volume of her voice was louder. She smiled, glad that Nanon was already starting to warm up to her and the others.

* * *

_**Later…**_

It was after school, and unaware to the events in the library, Sakazaki Yuuya was working the infirmary alone. The doctor had gone to a meeting, and neither Hiyoko nor Hinata were on duty. They were spending the afternoon with his brother, Sakuya. The dirty-haired boy smiled to himself, happy that his brother has friends. The door to the infirmary opened up behind him.

"Ah, what do you need help wi-" Yuuya started as he turned around, but stopped upon seeing who had entered the library. It was a tall but young woman, most likely a freshman based on the grey skirt, white undershirt, and beige vest instead of what either Hiyoko or Hinata are wearing. She had long black hair with a small braid to the side, and crystal blue eyes. Yuuya smiled upon seeing them.

"Why hello there Mon Amie! I'm glad to see you today! Is there anything you could possible need me for? Or are you here to gaze into my eyes?" He asked. The girl merely rolled her eyes, appearing not to be amused, though the slight smile gave her away.

"Very funny, Sakazaki. Boss contacted me to tell you and Leone that Shirayuki will be going to the school as of tomorrow," The girl said. Yuuya's eyes widened slightly, surprised at the bit of news. Aria was coming back?

"Oh, well, I see. It seems we will need to take thing up a notch on our side. I'll relay it to our other friend to save you the trouble Mon Amie. Adieu!" Yuuya said, producing a fake smile as he waved the girl off. The raven-haired teen nodded, walking out of the infirmary. Suddenly, two blonde twins younger than the girl appeared next to her.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to tell Yuuya that Aria was coming back?" The female of the two asked. The older girl nodded.

"Due to her medical conditions, she's going to be going to the infirmary often. Might as well tell Sakazaki that she's going to be here before he finds out, right Viola?"

* * *

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUUNNNNN!**

**Well, that's a plot twist. You all might be able to get it. Or not. Either way, I'll refuse to any questions about Nanon. Sorry for it appearing to be short, I might've rushed it a bit. I'll have her meet Okosan and Anghel in a near future chapter. I promise.**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading, please review, and happy holidays to everyone! Unless you don't have a holiday today, in which case, have a nice day!**


	12. Meet Shirayuki Aria

**Welcome back to the Apostle of the Sun! In this chapter, we are introduced to my friend ****GlassAngels**** OC, Shirayuki Aria. That's all I'm going to tell you. I'll let the rest of the chapter surprise you. Have fun reading about Aria's first day at St. Pigeonations Academy!**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC (at first). Also, I'm going to be adding some things from the manga, the game, and even the Holiday Star game (though Holiday star stuff will come later). So, there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, Ayane Mori, Daichi Shizuka, Nanon Belladonna, Viola, and Sebastian. Aria Shirayuki belongs to ****GlassAngels****. All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was an average day. Hina was walking to school, as always. Her book bag was over one shoulder and being held in place by the hand that was connected to the shoulder, while her free hand held her lunch, which in turn held Okosan's pudding. There had been rumors going around that there was going to be a new student at the school. A human girl, just like herself and Hiyoko. She's also apparently a sophomore, and is rumored to be in either her class or Anghel's, which she learned was class 2-2. Hina was more interested in if the girl was willing to be friends with Hina. Well, there's only one way to find out, and that's to get to school.

"Hello! Good morning! Great weather outside!" A female's voice suddenly shouted from behind Hina, speaking quickly and as if they were stumbling over their words. Surprised, Hina stopped and turned slightly to see who had called out to her.

It turns out to be a human girl, who was heading in the same direction as her. The girl had lilac colored eyes with flecks of teal and light brown. Her waist-length curly hair was white blond, and her bangs covered her right eye. She also had a little side bread that seemed to press against her neck. She had unnaturally pale skin, but that might be because the girl appeared to be an albino. She was petite and slender as well. She wore the attire that Hina wears with a lilac colored ribbon, white thigh-high stockings, and lilac Mary Janes with light brown heels. The girl's clothes and even her physical features reminded Hina of the appearance of a Lilac Breasted Roller – a rare, very colorful bird.

The girl was smiling as she lightly jogged to Hina. Seeing her come closer caused Hina to snap out of her daze. She quickly decided that she needed to say something back.

"Hi."

'_Okay, Hina, you've got to do better than that.' _Hina thought to herself, a bit upset with herself for saying something so short and simple. Well, it hopefully got the job done for her.

Once the girl caught up with her, she said rapidly, "Hey! You're going to the St. Pigeonations Academy too, right? You're wearing the uniform of a sophomore. I'm a sophomore there too! I'm Hanikamiya Miyuki! What's your name?" Hina almost had a hard time keeping up, but Hina returned the smile that the girl – Miyuki, Hina reminded herself – was giving her. She kind of reminded Hina of Hiyoko a bit with her cheerful nature.

"I am indeed going to St. Pigeonations Academy too, as a sophomore too. My name is Mori Hinata. It's nice to meet you," Hina said politely. She was a bit mesmerized by the girl's look. It was very unique. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing though. It's a person's true personality and their values that are more important to Hina. Miyuki ran a snow colored finger through her pale colored braid, still smiling.

"Really!? Maybe we could be classmates or something! Nice to meet you too, Hinata! This is actually my second year here! I had to leave due to family problems. My old teacher was Mister Hiroshi, you?" She asked, her tone sounding happy and carefree. It took Hina a moment to process all of that information before answering.

"Mine was Mister Shizuka. He's actually an old friend of my family, so it was nice to have him as a teacher for my freshman year. And it would be nice if we could be classmates. You seem like a very nice person," She answered with a smile. Miyuki smiled back brightly, this time with much sincerer and warm.

"Really? That's cool! I think I'm in class 2-3, Mister Nanaki. So, wanna walk to school together? Unless if you have someone else waiting for you or if you don't want to," The girl replied.

"I don't mind walking with you. I don't really have anyone waiting for me, since all of my close friends are in the same class as me and I usually meet them there. And you actually have the same class as me," Hina said, Miyuki's smile causing her own to grow just a little bit. Hiyoko would be proud of Hina for making a friend on her own.

They spent the rest of the walk making jokes and telling little entertaining stories as they reached the gates. Hina laughed at Miyuki's jokes and listened intently to the little stories. Hina offered some stories herself – most all of them containing either Okosan, Ryouta, Hiyoko, Sakuya, Nageki, some of them, or all of them. She told of the time where Nageki owned Sakuya with a book because Sakuya was being too loud, the time where Hiyoko got scolded by Sakuya for insulting the pictures of the artists with the goofy wigs, the time were Ryouta and her had to defuse the situation at the maid café Ryouta worked at when Sakuya insulted the maids, and many, many other stories that had happened during that a school year. She even told about her meeting with Nanon, Viola, and Sebastian, and how Nanon told Sakuya off before her height and words intimidated him enough to make him leave.

As they went through the gates, Hina realized that most of her short stories involved Sakuya. Hina figured that this was because Sakuya was there for a lot of them. That Hina's own fault though. She did sign up to be a part of the student council, and she has made herself one of Sakuya's 'underlings.' He's made it his responsibility to look after Hiyoko and Hina, in a way. So at least he cares.

"COO! COO! (Okosan demands pudding)!"

Miyuki understandably jumped at the loud yell, but Hina smiled and playfully rolled her eyes, turning to the white bird that's her friend.

"Okosan, you're supposed to wait until lunch for the pudding. I'm not giving it to you anytime soon," She said casually, long use to Okosan coming out of nowhere like that. Miyuki, once she recovered from the shock, let out a loud, boisterous laugh.

"So, who's this handsome pudding god?" She said with a giggle, reaching into her bag and pulling out pudding.

"This is Okosan. I told you about him on the way here. He's the leader of the track club, and as you can tell, he really likes pudding. I think he's actually a part of some developing religion about pudding. Anyways, San, this is Hanikamiya Miyuki, a sophomore just like us who also is in the same class as us," Hina explained, smiling even more when Miyuki laughed.

"It's a pleasure to meet the great Okosan of the track team. I hear you love pudding, yes?" Miyuki asked, appearing to be glad to meet Okosan. She gave him a smile as she offered him the pudding that was in her hand. Almost immediately, Okosan started eating the pudding. If this was an anime, Hina would be sweat dropping.

"So, what clubs have you joined? I've been thinking of joining the ones that I was in last year, and maybe some new ones too," Miyuki asked in the meanwhile. The brunette smiled.

"I'm in the library committee, the student council, and I'm a part of the health committee," Hina listed. Miyuki looked up with a smile, but before she could speak, the white bird in front of them both interrupted them.

"Coo cooo! (Okosan shall now go to class! He will see Hina and Miyuki there!)" Okosan said happily, his stomach satisfied. He then ran off for class, leaving behind a cloud of dust and a few, straw, white feathers. Miyuki looked stunned, which isn't that much a surprise. She murmured something to herself before she spun around to face the brunette.

"I'll be seeing you in some of clubs then! I'm joining the infirmary staff, manga club, library committee, maybe the student council, and the fine arts club," She listed off. That seemed to be a lot of clubs. In fact, those might've been all the ones that they could've signed up for, at least for this school year. Well, either way, Hina was going to be seeing her a lot more often.

* * *

**~ During Lunch… ~**

They day had started out pretty smoothly. Miyuki had become quick friends with Hiyoko and Ryouta. Though she may have made Sakuya a little angry for kind of forcing him to introduce himself to her. Kind of. She didn't really force him, she just made a really good point about how they were in a learning environment, where all students and teaching staff must cooperate in order to keep the learning system running.

During lunch, she spotted Miyuki being confronted by Sakuya. With Okosan, Ryouta, and Hiyoko in tow, she quickly went to her. There was something off, however. Miyuki, instead of appearing to be bold and boisterous, looked shy and sweet, bowing to Sakuya with a gracefulness that Hina thought that Miyuki didn't have. She spotted Hina, and regained her composure as she waved wildly.

"Hey guys! Over here!" She shouted. Sakuya was stunned, probably by the sudden change in personality. Hina was with him, but she didn't show it.

"When did you…" He started, but he stopped himself when Hina and the others arrived. Sakuya and Hina made eye contact real briefly, and they both immediately knew that they weren't imagining things. They saw Miyuki act like… not Miyuki.

"So, ready to see the awesome place I wanted to show you?" Miyuki asked, now her normal self… Or is that her normal self? Hina was starting to doubt that. Hina decided not to question it for now, and just pretend that she didn't see anything.

"Yeah. We're ready," She simply said. The others agreed. Sakuya declared that he would go too, saying that it would be an honor for Miyuki to be within his presence. Hina had a feeling she knew his real reason for coming. To find out what was with that sudden change in personality and body posture. Hina honestly did as well.

Upon everyone agreeing, Miyuki seemed to force out a chocked "yay!" before she quickly turned on her heals and, after calling everyone to follow her, she darted into the hallways with the others towing behind her. Hina stayed in the back, and Sakuya slowed down in order to get to her side to talk to her.

"Mori, what was with Hanikamiya's sudden personality change in the cafeteria?" He asked, confused. Hina shrugged, just as confused as he was.

"That was my exact question. She just came this morning, and that was the first time I've seen her like that," She answered. Sakuya sighed in frustration. Hina could understand why. They already barely know anything about Miyuki, and she's already giving them a reason to suspect that something isn't right about her.

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a surprised yelp and the sound of someone hitting someone and looked back ahead, only to be surprised by what they were seeing. Yuuya was standing in the hallway, looking genuinely concerned. Miyuki was in front of him, looking completely and utterly flustered.

"My apologize, mon amie, I was a bit in my thoughts. Are you hurt?" Yuuya asked her, holding her by her arms to steady her. Poor Miyuki blushed horribly.

"No, I'm fine!" Miyuki stuttered out, her previous personality shattering again and as she spoke French, "Are you alright?" Everyone in their group was surprised by the French. Hiyoko looked back at the group, each one of them looking shocked. Ryouta and Okosan were confused by what she said, since they and Hiyoko didn't speak French. Sakuya was raised in France, and Hina had learned some French from her mother, so she and Sakuya both understood what Miyuki said. Even Yuuya looked surprise by the sudden change in language.

"You speak French, mon amie?" He asked her in surprise before composing himself and adding, "Well, it is the language of love- and your voice sounds as lovely as the words themselves. Thank you for your concern." Sakuya, for once when it came to anything with Yuuya involved, didn't intervene. It might've been because he was too busy trying to figure out who Miyuki really was in his head.

"I-I, uh, thank you. Could you, um, please let me go?" Miyuki muttered as she attempted to compose herself, which wasn't entirely successful. Yuuya, stunned, didn't let her go, which caused her to respond with a quiet, "Please? I have s-somewhere I need to be." Hina decided to intervene, partially to save Miyuki, and partially to get the group moving.

"Miyuki, are you all right?" She asked. Miyuki seemed panicked, and she tried to chock it down.

"Yeah! I'm totally fine! I just ran into someone!" She called out, her back still to the group. They could hear her mutter, "Thank you… Yuuya. I-I'm fine," Before she ran back to meet the group, directing them down a different path to the spot that she had planned to show them. They were utterly confused as to what had just happened in front of them, but they followed nonetheless, not bothering to ask her what that was. She would probably avoid the question.

They climbed up a flight of stairs that lead to a door, which Miyuki flung opened as she said, "We're here! The gardens!"

The sweet smell of flowers and cool winds swept over the group as the entered the gardens, the door softly closing behind them. Miyuki sat down on a bench, with Hina joining her in order to eat her food. Hina really liked the gardens. They were really pretty.

"This garden is beautiful," She said as she looked around, taking brief break from looking around in order to eat her lunch, which she had been holing for the entirety of the walk. She really liked this place. How come she never knew of this place before? She needed to come here more often.

"Wow! I never knew this place had a garden!" Hiyoko exclaimed in awe as she spun around, stepping on as few flowers. Miyuki got up and went to straighten the trampled flowers.

"Yeah, it's a small one, but it's a nice place to chill out. I found it in my freshman year," Miyuki admitted. Hina looked over at Miyuki and saw that she was tenderly brushing her fingers over a pink bud, acting out of character once again. Sakuya, meanwhile, didn't look amused. In fact, to no one's surprise, Sakuya was glaring at the ground in disgust.

"This pathetic patch of dirt and weed is a garden?" He hissed. Miyuki either didn't hear him or just didn't bother to say anything.

"I think it's a very nice garden, Sakuya" Hiyoko defended. Miyuki sighed as she undid her braid and unclipped her bang, which let her hair fan over her right eye as she pulled her bow loose from her neck. She ruffled her hair as she laid down in the rose bed. Hina simply continued to eat, thinking that Miyuki looked very content laying down. She still appeared to look out of character.

"Do you expect me to lay in the dirt, Hanikamiya?" Sakuya asked, his cutting tone sounding like a whine. Hiyoko looked up from where she was sprawled out on the grass, as she had been rolling around with Okosan while Ryouta fixed his large bento so they could all share.

"You could sit on the grass. It's soft," She offered before she rolled over, getting grass in her hair. Hina was about to suggest that Sakuya could sit with her, when someone beat her to it.

"No…" Miyuki uncharacteristically murmured softly, "You can sit on the bench… With Hinata…" She began to hum a soft, lovely tune as Sakuya went over to the bench to sit next to Hina, and in order to gain information.

"Mori, are Hanikamiya and Tosaka related? They both are much too energetic for their own good. But, Hanikamiya does have a… rather changing personality. Or is it just part of her strangeness? She is rather off putting," He whispered, though still sounding proud.

"I'm pretty sure they aren't. Hiyoko doesn't have any relatives," Hina whispered, speaking as quietly as Sakuya.

"Ah. So is Hanikamiya Japanese?" Sakuya asked, still retaining his haughty attitude, also it was softened a bit.

"I have no idea. I just met her today. Though there is a possibility of her being Japanese, I have a sneaking suspicion that she isn't," Hina quietly stated. She didn't need to list her reasons why for suspecting Miyuki of something. They've both seen Miyuki's odd behavior. Speaking French, being gentle, soft-spoken. The signs were there, although she seems to be trying hard not to show them.

"I'm… Um… Not Japanese…" Miyuki spoke up, someone catching everyone's attention before she continued, "And I learned French from my maman." Sakuya and Hina looked at each other. Maman is French for mother, so that explains why she knows French. One mystery is now solved about Miyuki.

"Oh… I've actually been interested in learning French for a while. Maybe you could teach me, Miyuki?" Hina asked, looking over at her friend. Maybe if the two could talk more, Hina could find out what is with Miyuki's personality shift.

"Actually... M-My real name isn't Miyuki… It's… Shirayuki Aria…" Miyuki – no, Aria – said, shocking everyone as she added, "Please… Don't tell anyone…" Hina was absolutely shocked. Miyuki had lied. Well, it kind of made sense, considering the odd things about her. She might be using a different name to be forgetting her past or for protection. Now that she thought about it, Shirayuki meant white lily and stood for purity. Not sure how accurate all of that is with Aria. Wow, that felt weird to call her Aria instead of Miyuki. Sakuya stood up, obviously angry.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to keep such a thing hidden?!" He snapped at her. Ryouta, Hiyoko, Hina, and Okosan came to her defense, in that order.

"Hey, hey. Guys, lets cool it."

"Yeah, Sakuya. Let Aria talk."

"Sakuya, I'm sure she has a very good reason to keep her real name hidden from us. Let her explain."

"Coo cooo! (Okosan agrees! Let Aria speak!)"

"You see… I… I-I wanted to forget my past…" Aria said softly. Ah. One of Hina's theories was right at the very least. Hina can kind of understand. The disappearance of her father was really hard on both her and her mother, but the community helped with the mourning process. Hina tries to not think about it, in hopes of not upsetting herself or her mother. Aria at least seemed at ease.

"Thank you… for understanding. But, no one else can know. Promise to keep it a secret?" She asked. Hina nodded.

"I promise," She said with sincerity.

"Coo cooo! (Okosan promises to keep it a secret!)" Okosan cooed, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Hm, it is only tradition of the le Bel family to honor a promise, since you have accompanied me to this place," Sakuya said. He was going to say something else, but he needed to follow the le Bel honor. Plus, he had a feeling that Mori and the others wouldn't take what he had to say too kindly. He would be right.

"Don't worry, Aria. We'll keep it a secret. Right Ryouta?" Hiyoko asked, turning to look at her best friend, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sure we will!" Ryouta answered. Hina smiled, glad that they were all keeping this a secret.

"Oh! Thank you!" Aria smiled, and Hina could tell that the smile was almost sincere. Well, this was a start. That was when the bell rang. They all quickly headed back to class, with Okosan getting there before them for obvious reasons. On the way there, Hina smiled to herself. She had a feeling that she and Aria would become closer friends as the year progresses. Aria just has this aura that draws Hina in. She wants to learn more about the albino. And the only way to do that is to talk to her. Which she planned on doing much more often.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to apologize… My procrastination kept this from being finished any sooner.**

**Life is so busy, plus my interests tend to wander. And for that, I apologize. I'm only human, folks. Also, I'm sure you all were confused at the beginning, wondering who Miyuki Hanikamiya was before she revealed that she was actually Aria. That's okay. It was meant to happen. I hope you didn't get too confused.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	13. New Update

I have now officially begun updating my story. By the time that I post this update, the first chapter would've already been revised. It took a while, mostly because I felt very unmotivated to work on it. It's all my fault though, and I should get started on updating the next couple of chapters soon. I probably won't be doing it tomorrow, as tomorrow is Christmas.

Also, due to her request, I have deleted GlassAngels OC from the RP forum we are both in. So, I'm going to have to go off memory for her. While my memory is good, it isn't perfect. So, apologies to GlassAngels in advance if I make Aria OOC.

That is all I have for now. Thank you all for your patients, and happy holidays!


End file.
